Happy Ending
by Wiell
Summary: Dulunya mereka dekat, karena sesuatu mereka menjauh. Hingga akhirnya perjodohan mempertemukan mereka. "Kau bisa merubah takdirmu"/ "Sayangnya aku tidak mau mengubah takdirku bersamu"/ "Ck". [CHANBAEK]. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Wow Seriously?**

 **Tittle :**

Happy Ending

 **Author :**

BabyXie

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre :**

Romance, Friendship

 **Rating :**

T+

 **Length :**

[ 1/4 ] Short Story

 **Summary :**

Dulunya Dulunya mereka dekat, karena sesuatu mereka menjauh. Hingga akhirnya perjodohan mempertemukan mereka. "Kau bisa merubah takdirmu"/ "Sayangnya aku tidak mau mengubah takdirku bersamu"/ "Ck"

 **Disclaimer :**

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo bertebaran. BL (Boys Love).Bahasa campuran.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[CHANBAEK AREA]

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

"Ibu , kenapa Aku harus ikut? Bukankan anak sama sekali tidak berguna jika disana?"

"Yakk, hari ini kau adalah yang terpenting, jadi cepat ganti bajumu dan jangan mempermalukan kita semua" kata seorang wanita paruh baya seraya berkacak pinggang. Matanya menatap tajam anak lelakinya. Tak lama badannya berbalik kembali menuju kearah pintu dibelakangnya, melangkah keluar.

Seorang lelaki – sebut saja Baekhyun tengah berada diranjang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Niatnya malam ini dia akan bercumbu dengan game-game yang baru dipinjamnya kemarin dan juga bermalas-malasan menghabiskan berbagai cemilan. Tapi kedua orang tuanya mengagalkan rencana emasnya. Sialnya. Dengan enggan ia melangkah menuju lemari disudut kamarnya, memilih baju yang sekiranya sesuai dan tentu nyaman. 10 menit kemudian ia berjalan keluar.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau akan dikenalkan dengan seseorang oleh ayahmu, sebenarnya kalian sudah saling kenal, tapi mungkin kau lupa." Ibunya mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir apik diluar sana.

"Maksudnya apa?" Baekhyun berjalan cepat menyusul ibunya. Tangannya bergerak mencengkram pergelangan tangan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ibu~" rengeknya.

Wanita paruh baya itu menghela napas, lalu tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan anaknya itu, matanya melirik kesegala arah, seolah tengah berpikir atau menyiapkan..kata?. "Mungkin ini semacam perjodohan, sayang"

"Ibu, Aku sudah dewasa"

"Ya, tapi kau juga masih kecil", lalu wanita itu menggeleng. "Ia seseorang yang baik sayang, dan ia sepertinya bisa membimbingmu yang masih kekanakan ini"

Baekhyun mendengus keras, "Terserah" lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan ibunya yang mengendikkan bahunya acuh kemudian tertawa kecil.

 **Ditempat lain…**

"Kau dimana?"

"…"

"Kau akan datangkan? Kita sudah berjanji"

"…"

"Tapi kita juga harus menghormati mereka"

"…"

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa asal kau datang"

"…"

"Ya"

"Dasar anak nakal" ucap seorang wanita muda dengan dress biru tuanya. Dia sehabis menghubungi adiknya yang keras kepala. Lalu perhatiannya teralih kepada lelaki dan juga wanita paruh baya yang sudah berada didalam mobil. Menanti dirinya. Lalu dengan segera kakinya melangkah kearah mobil itu.

.

.

.

Suasana restoran China dikawasan Hongdae saat ini tampak ramai. Efek hujan diluar juga menambah pengunjung. Mungkin memang berniat untuk makan malam atau hanya berteduh menunggu hujan reda atau mungkin ada urusan yang penting.

Salah satu pengunjungnya adalah Keluarga Byun. Keluarga yang terdiri dari Tuan, Nyonya dan juga anak itu tengah berkumpul disudut restoran. Jika dilihat mereka tampak menunggu kedatangan seseorang , karena sedari tadi Kepala keluarga dari keluarga Byun itu terus melihat kearah jam tangan Rolex yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tampak juga raut kecemasan dan kegelisahan tercetak diwajah mereka. Anak keluarga Byun yang bernama Baekhyun tampak sedari tadi menggerutu kesal. Bibirnya mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk orang yang tengah ditunggunya. Ibunya bahkan sudah beberapa kali memukul kepala anak itu, tapi tak juga jera.

Satu jam itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Dan dia dengan keluarganya telah menunggu selama itu. Seharusnya mereka menghubungi, agar pihak yang menunggu tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Itulah pikir Baekhyun. Ia sudah bersiap untuk pergi dengan mengangkat ponsel yang ditaruhnya dimeja tadi. Menatap orang tuanya yang bingung karena dia sudah berdiri.

"Ibu,Ayah Aku akan pulang duluan. Tidak apa-apa Aku tidak bertemu dengan teman Ayah atau 'orang yang sudah aku kenal itu'. Sampaikan saja-" ucapannya terhenti saat Ayah dan juga Ibunya juga berdiri. Jangan lupakan senyum menawan yang mereka pasang.

Langkah kaki terdengar dari arah belakangnya "Maafkan kami, hujan turun deras dan juga mendadak jalanan macet" Baekhyun menoleh. Rahangnya jatuh melihat sepasang suami istri dan juga seorang perempuan cantik dengan gaun biru tua yang nyaris basah yang tersenyum canggung . Terasa tidak asing.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami juga baru menunggu sebentar kok . iyakan?" Baekhyun tahu Ayahnya tengah mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Ibunya yang entah disampingnya tapi tak tahu maksud kedipan itu. Hingga beberapa lama barulah Ibunya mengangguk kaku. Baekhyun sendiri hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang bahkan tidak terasa gatal itu.

 _Inikah yang akan dijodohkan padaku? Kenapa berasa dia lebih tua dariku? Juga sepertinya aku tidak kenal dengannya._

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Menggigit bibirnya pelan. Dan tersenyum canggung setelahnya saat beberapa pasang mata menoleh kearahnya.

"Inikah Baekhyun? cantik juga imut sekali. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. dua atau tiga tahun lalu itupun jarang." Wanita yang diperkirakan baekhyun seumuran dengan ibunya itu mengerutkan dahinya merasa tidak ada respon dari orang yang diajak bicaranya.

"Apa kau lupa dengan bibi? Astaga padahal dulu katanya kau sering kerumah. Bibi sangat menyesal tidak bisa menemuimu" Baekhyun tidak tahu secantik dan juga seimut apakah dia sehingga wanita yang katanya adalah calon mertuanya itu menyubit pipinya sampai benar-benar merah. Dan Baekhyun? dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Tentu saja.

"Ah, Aku tidak cantik dan imut juga Bi, Bibi bahkan lebih cantik. kulit Bibi masih kencang diusia sekarang ini" entah bakat darimana, Baekhyun memang cukup pintar memuji. Mungkin dia bakat jadi SPG. Hell.

"Juga , maaf Aku tidak ingat dengan bibi" Baekhyun lupa dengan wanita ini. Seingatnya dia sudah pernah bertemu hanya saja dia terlalu pikun untuk mengingatnya.

"Tidak apa, nanti kau juga ingat"

.

.

.

Setengah jam sudah berlalu, hujan diluar tampak sudah berhenti. Restoran yang semula penuh, kini berangsur-angsur berkurang. Hanya segelintir orang yang tersisa. Andai kedua orang tuanya mengijinkan, mungkin Baekhyun sudah sedari tadi keluar dari sini dan pergi meninggalkan obrolan yang membuatnya menguap berkali-kali itu. Anak perempuan dari keluarga Park itu juga ikut dalam obrolan membosankan itu. Kadang, suara tawa dari perempuan itu juga mendominasi. Ugh, mana mau Baekhyun berjodoh dengan wanita yang begitu. Cantik iya, putih iya, mancung pasti,semampai pula tingginya tapi tingkahnya itu loh.. Perempuan itu terlalu blak-blakan.

"Maaf Aku terlambat, Aku ada sedikit urusan tadi. Selamat malam paman, bibi " seorang pria yang tingginya diperkirakan 184 cm atau bahkan lebih itu datang dari arah pintu dengan tergesa-gesa dan membungkukkan badannya saat tiba dimeja. Keringat membanjiri wajahnya, walau tidak banyak.

Rambut hitam dengan poni menutupi dahi, membuatnya terlihat tampan. Kemeja biru yang dipakainya juga sangat pas ditubuh yang diperkirakan Baekhyun atletis itu. Celana jins yang senada dengan warna rambutnya terlihat cocok. Trendi dan kasual lebih tepatnya. Jangan lupakan sepatu Nike hitam yang dipadukan dengan putih itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol, mungkin kau ada acara tadi"

"Sebenarnya tidak juga, Aku tadi bermain basket hingga lupa waktu" Krikk. Krikk

Semua orang tertawa kaku menanggapi itu, kecuali Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya, dia Chanyeol ? sungguh park Chanyeol?

"Chanyeol, ini Baekhyun dan Baekhyun ini adalah Chanyeol kalian sudah saling mengenal bukan? Kalian bahkan teman sedari kecil. Walaupun bukan kecil bayi. Setidaknya JHS kan. Dan kalian juga masuk SHS yang sama, kalian mungkin sering berpapasan"

"Kalian sudah saling kenal bukan? Kenapa tidak saling menyapa." Yoora – wanita dengan gaun biru tua- bertanya karena melihat keduanya diam saja. Mereka hanya saling menatap tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Nyonya Park berdehem keras mencoba mencari perhatian keduanya . Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menatap nyonya Park yang salah tingkah dan berlagak polos.

"Pergi keluar ngobrol atau apapun itu. Aku lihat Baekhyun sedari tadi sangat bosan" sebagai jawaban Baekhyun menggangguk menanggapi ucapan Tuan Park.

"Aku bahkan baru sampai ayah dan belum duduk"

"Kalau begitu duduklah. Kita akan makan dulu setelah itu ajak Baekhyun keluar"

Tak lama kemudian makanan tiba dimeja . Mereka menyantap makanan dengan sesekali ngobrol satu sama lain. Kadang juga menanyakan tentang Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol jika disekolah.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah cepat keluar, bukankah kalian sudah lama tidak mengobrol" Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya menarik Baekhyun keluar dari restoran tersebut.

"Yak, jangan menarikku. Aku bisa jalan sendiri brengsek" teriak Baekhyun lalu dengan cepat Chanyeol melepas tarikkannya pada Baekhyun saat sudah diluar restoran. Mereka berjalan tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Kupikir saat ayah mengatakan akan mengenalkan Aku dengan anak koleganya. Kupikir dia seorang yang cantik, ternyata.." Chanyeol berkata santai dan tangannya bergerak kekantong celananya. Memasukkan tangannya yang dingin.

"Ternyata apa? Kita bahkan sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dan Aku tampan"

"Ternyata hanya seorang yang sangat cerewet dan juga amat menyebalkan yang tak mau menghormati kakak kelasnya"

"Kau bahkan lebih menyebalkan Sunbae" bicara dengan Chanyeol memang amat menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun. untuk itu Baekhyun menekankan kata 'Sunbae' saat memanggil Chanyeol tadi. Mereka bahkan dulunya pernah satu kelas saat kelas sepuluh.

 _Hanya siswa Akselerasi saja sombong_ pikir Baekhyun,

"Setidaknya begitu lebih baik. Aku kan Sunbae mu"

Setelah lama berjalan tanpa tujuan mereka melihat sebuah kedai es krim. Dengan semangat Baekhyun mendahului langkah Chanyeol. Berlari memasuki kedai es krim yang terlihat sepi itu.

"Paman, Aku ingin es krim strawberry jumbo ", saat melihat penjual itu masih diam tidak segera melayani pesanannya, dahinya berkerut bingung. "Kenapa?" lanjutnya.

"Kekasihmu?"

"Apa paman bercanda. Dia kekasihku? Tidak mungkin dan juga tidak usah pam-"

"Es krim coklat dengan pisang"

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu sebentar ya " penjual es krim itu pergi meninggalkan keduanya setelah menerima pesanan. Tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Chanyeol mengutak atik ponselnya seolah dia sibuk, padahal dia hanya keluar masuk menu saja. Sedang Baekhyun duduk diam memandang keluar, melihat genangan air hujan.

"Kau tahu kenapa keluarga kita bertemu hari ini?" entah sejak kapan , Baekhyun tidak tahu , Chanyeol sudah tidak memainkan ponselnya dan mengikuti dirinya melihat genangan air diluar.

"Entahlah, itu adalah urusan mereka, katanya sih dijodohkan. Sebenarnya sih tadi saat berangkat saja Aku sangat malas"

"Kau tidak senang bertemu dengan ku?"

"Aku bingung"

"Baiklah, ini es krimnya anak muda. Selamat menikmati"

"Terima kasih paman" sahut Baekhyun juga membalas senyum penjual tadi.

"Yang ku dengar Aku akan dijodohkan"

"Kau setuju?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan wanita itu, apakah dia kakakmu? Dia terlihat cerewet" raut bingung tercetak diwajah Chanyeol , tapi secepatnya dia merubahnya dengan wajah datarnya. Mengikuti alur yang dibuat Baekhyun.

"Dia kakakku. Dia cantik bukan?"

"Cantik, tapi Aku tidak suka. Enak sekali es krim ini, untung Aku pesan yang jumbo" setelah menelan es krimnya , Baekhyun melanjutkan

"Tapi kenapa saat dulu Aku sering kerumahmu, Aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"

"Dia pergi kekanada"

Lalu setelahnya diisi dengan tawa keduanya. Membicarakan tentang berbagai hal hingga lupa waktu. Cukup lama mereka disini.

"Ayo kembali, sudah cukup malam"

Keduanya pun keluar dari kedai es krim itu dan kembali kerestoran, dimana ada kedua orang tua mereka.

.

.

.

"Pasti sangat menyenangkannya saat mereka sudah menikah nanti. Aku tidak sabar" nyonya park tersenyum senang saat membayangkan anaknya menikah

"Bukankah sudah ditentukan?" sahut nyonya Byun disertai tawa menggoda

"Ya, dan Aku sangat tidak sabar dan juga untuk menimang cucu" ucapan nyonya park membuat orang dalam meja itu tertawa. Benar juga.

"Oh kalian sudah kembali?" yang ditanya mengangguk serempak. Lalu duduk berhadapan. Karena memang hanya itu kursi yang tersisa. Mereka berhadapan.

"Baiklah, kami akan memberitahukan sesuatu kepada kalian. jangan kaget dan juga menyela kami ya" jangan lupakan senyum manis nyonya park, bahkan teramat manis saat mengucapkan itu. Membuat Chanyeol yang anaknya takut saja.

Lalu tuan Byun berdiri sambil merapikan sedikit dasi kupu-kupunya "Kami sepakat akan menjodohkan kalian, yang mana akan diadakan pertunangan yaitu-"

" -Baekhyun jangan menyela." Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, menatap jari-jarinya yang saling mengait.

" Tepat pada bulan april nanti, lalu pernikahan kalian akan diadakan dua bulan setelahnya. Kami rasa cukup untuk kami menyiapkan pernikahan kalian berdua dalam dua bulan. Juga Karena kami tahu kalian tidak dalam hubungan yang baik, jadi kami akan membeli apartement untuk kalian. jadi kalian paham, Chanyeol? Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol? Baekhyun? KAMI?"

"Astaga suaramu Byun, tentu siapa lagi yang akan menikah? "

"Aku dengan dia?" Baekhyun berdiri dan menunjuk Chanyeol tepat didepan hidungnya. Membuat Chanyeol merotasikan matanya,

"Ya, kau tidak berpikir akan dijodohkan dengan Yoora bukan?" Tanya tuan park memicing curiga kearah Baekhyun yang mendadak gelagapan sendiri.

"Tapi dia laki-laki dan Aku juga laki-laki"

"Lalu?"

"Ini salah"

"Dimana letak kesalahannya?" nyonya Byun bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terus bertanya . cerewet. Seperti dirinya saat muda dulu.

"Tentu saja laki-laki" Baekhyun masih ngotot dengan 'laki-laki'

"Laki-laki juga manusia. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Kalian terlihat cocok saat bersama. Kau uke dan Chanyeol seme. Itu bagus"

"Ibuuuu"

"Baiklah, ini sudah selesai dan tidak ada penolakan."

"Chanyeol , katakan sesuatu"

"Apa?"

"Yakk, kau sudah tahu kan?" Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar restoran mengikuti keluarganya keluar. menuju parkiran. Sedang Baekhyun terus mengikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Menarik kemeja biru Chanyeol.

"Jangan hanya katakan apa bodoh"

"Lalu katakan apa?"

"Dasar tidak berguna"

"Ayolah, apa kau bahkan lebih berguna daripada Aku yang siswa akselerasi?"

"Kau menyebalkan"

"Hoy, kalian tidak mau pulang?" ucapan tuan park mengalihkan perdebatan yang amat membuat malu itu.

"Tentu pulang, untuk apa disini"

"Tapi orang tuamu sudah pergi baek?" Baekhyun mengarahkan kepalanya kesegala arah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mobil silver milik orang tuanya.

"Pulanglah dengan Chanyeol sayang, dia bawa mobil"

"Bukannya apa, tapi Aku menolak pulang bersama dengan pria ini Bibi. Jadi. bolehkah Aku numpang dengan bibi dan paman saja?"

"Maaf, tapi kami akan pergi minum sampai malam baek" sirna sudah harapan Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah terserah saja. Chanyeol antar Baekhyun pulang atau kau tidur diluar nanti. Baiklah selamat malam anak-anak" dan Wussshhh. Mobil orang tua Chanyeol melesat hilang.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan tangan yang ada dikantong celana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung.

Wuusshh..

Dingin. Angin menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamuananya . mungkin efek setelah hujan juga yang membuat dingin. Dia hanya memakai kemeja hijau tanpa mengunakan mantel dan dia tengah diluar mematung seperti orang bodoh. Lalu matanya terarah kearah Chanyeol yang sudah memasuki mobil merahnya.

Tokk tokk

Chanyeol yang telah menstater mobilnya menoleh, menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Alis kanannya menukik tajam dan dagunya terarah Baekhyun, seolah bertanya 'apa?'

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, hari ini sangat dingin dan Aku hanya memakai kemeja tipis. Aku juga tidak membawa sepeserpun uang. Jadi.. uhm.. jadi-" Baekhyun menundukkan sedikit badannya.

"Maaf uangku tidak untuk dipinjamkan"

"Kenapa kau pelit sekali?" Baekhyun berteriak didepan Chanyeol yang mana langsung membuat yang didepannya menutup matanya reflek.

"Hahh,. Masuklah " Chanyeol menunjuk kursi disebelahnya dengan dagu, Baekhyun langsung saja berbinar mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak punya maksud lainkan?"

"Seperti?"

"Menurunkan Aku dijalan setelah kau membiusku misalnya"

"Otakmu terlalu dangkal. Cepatlah Aku ingin segera pulang" Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera masuk kemobil Chanyeol. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun masuk kemobil Chanyeol. Hanya siswa kelas dua belaslah yang diperbolehkan membawa mobil, sedang kelas sepuluh dan sebelah hanya boleh membawa motor dan kendaraan lain atau mungkin diantar oleh orang tunya seperti dirinya.

"Kenapa? bagus ya?"

"Lumayan. Saat kelas dua belas nanti Aku juga akan naik mobil sendiri"

"Harusnya kau juga akselerasi"

"Aku tidak terlalu suka mendahului seperti seseorang"

"Terserah. Kau iri"

"Aku tidak"

"Kau iya"

"Aku tidak"

"Kau tidak"

"Aku iya" Chanyeol mengulum senyum . Baekhyun terjebak kata-kata.

Setelah itu tidak ada yang berkata-kata lagipula rumah Baekhyun sudah dekat jadi tidak usah memulai pembicaraan. Chanyeol sendiri sedari tadi focus menyetir dan juga sesekali bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang yang tengah diputarnya kini. Home milik One Dirrection

" And it's alright.. Calling out for somebody to hold tonight"

"..When you're lost you'll find a way. I'll be your light"

"You'll never feel like you're home. I'll make this feel like home"

Dinada terakhir Baekhyun ikut bernyanyi bersama dengan Chanyeol. Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Kau suka dengan lagu ini?" Chanyeol mengangguk, menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang juga menoleh kearahnya, " Aku suka dengan maknanya" lanjutnya. Baekhyun ikut mengangguk. Saat melihat kedepan. Rumahnya sudah tampak , lalu Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya saat sudah didepan rumah Baekhyun.

"Baek.." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Tangannya bahkan sudah memegang pintu. Akan keluar.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung

"Apa kau sungguh keberatan dengan adanya pernikahan kita?" Baekhyun tidak bisa menangkap makna yang terkandung dalam nada bicara Chanyeol. Juga ekspresi ini. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihatnya.

"Aku cukup keberatan" Baekhyun menghela napas. Tangannya menapak diatas pahanya, mengurungkan niatnya membuka pintu.

"Aku hanya merasa kita terlalu muda untuk menikah, juga Aku masih marah padamu"

"Ayolah, kita bukan siswa JHS lagi baek."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja—entahlah"

"Pikirkan baik-baik tentang pernikahan itu, Aku.. Aku akan setuju apapun keputusanmu" Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya kearah luar. Hujan turun lagi.

"Kalau Aku menolak bagaimana dan kalau Aku menerima bagaimana?"

"Jika kau menolak mungkin hanya bisa sampai disini hubungan kita. Dan jika kau menerima mungkin ada seseorang yang sangat senang"

"Kau membuatku bingung. Sudahlah ini sudah malam . hati-hati dan terima kasih"

"Tunggu- ini" Chanyeol mengambil sebuah mantel dikursi belakang dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun. sebuah mantel hitam dengan yang cukup tebal , hangat dan juga harum. Seperti Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah. Ini dekat. Aku hanya perlu berlari"

"Kau akan sakit"

"Sakit tidak akan membuatku mati"

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun tajam, yang membuat baekhyun seketika mengkerut.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Lusa Aku kembalikan" Baekhyun berlari keluar mobil Chanyeol dengan mantel Chanyeol sebagai penutup kepala dan juga badanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan menatap kepergian baekhyun "Kau tidak berubah baek" setelahnya mobil Chanyeol melaju meninggalkan kediaman Byun tanpa menyadari sesosok pria mungil dibalik jendela lantai dua yang menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

"Baek?" tidak ada jawaban.

"Baekhyun?" masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Baekiie?" kata-kata manis mungkin membagunkannya.

"Brengsek?" kata kasar mungkin saja.

"Yak cepat bangun. Sebelum kau ku siram air" kesabarannya habis. Sungguh. Membangunkan Baekhyun seperti memasukkan lidi kedalam lubang jarum. Sulit . atau mungkin sangat sulit. sedang Baekhyun hanya menggeliat malas .Chanyeol menggeram marah sambil terus mengguncang bahu Baekhyun dengan kakinya. Bahkan matahari yang sudah bersinar menerangi sebagian besar kamarnya diabaikan.

"Hmm"

"Hey" Chanyeol berteriak. Baekhyun mulai membuka mata sipitnya perlahan. Melihat Chanyeol sedang berdiri berkacak pinggang dengan kakinya berada diranjang Baekhyun. jangan bilang Chanyeol membangunkan dia dengan kaki itu .

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIKAMARKU, PARK CHANYEOL" Baekhyun berteriak sekuat tenaganya . yah mungkin berteriak adalah hobi Baekhyun tapi kasian dengan orang yang ada didekatnya.

"JUGA SINGKIRKAN KAKI BAUMU ITU DARI RANJANGKU BODOH "

"Oh maaf, aku lupa menurunkan kakiku" dengan senyum sok polosnya Chanyeol menrunkan kakinya dan memakai kembali sepatu kirinya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak? kau pikir aku tuli hah?" lanjut Chanyeol dengan nada agak tinggi. Tentu saja dirinya kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika kau dibangunkan lebih pagi dari biasanya hanya untuk menjemput seseorang yang bahkan sangat tidak ramah dengan dirinya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau dikamarku?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol horror . Ia segera bangun dari tidurnya . Melihat Chanyeol rasa ngantuknya mendadak hilang..

"Tentu saja membangunkanmu kau pikir apa. Cepat mandi. 30 menit lagi kita terlambat. Aku tunggu dibawah satu lagi jangan mandi lama-lama" lalu Chanyeol segera turun kebawah bergabung sarapan dengan keluarga Byun menunggu Baekhyun mandi.

"Apa? 30 menit . kau bercanda? " Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan pandangan sinis. Tapi setelahnya ia beranjak menuju kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun turun setelah 15 menit. Aroma parfum yang dipakainya menguar. Chanyeol melihatnya geli. _Masih Sd atau sudah SMA_ pikir Chanyeol saat menyadari aroma parfum Baekhyun.

"Ayah, Ibu selamat pagi" lalu mengecup pipi ke 2 orang tuanya. Matanya melirik kearah Chanyeol dan berdecih kecil. Setelahnya bergegas duduk untuk sarapan dan sialnya Chanyeol duduk didepannya. Dalam sarapan pagi itu lebih ramai dari biasanya yang sepi. Orang tua Baekhyun sedari tadi sIbuk berbincang dengan bocah tinggi itu. Dan dirinya yang diabaikan. Sebenarnya siapa anaknya?. Lupakan.

Setelah selesai sarapan Baekhyun bersiap menunggu Ayahnya didepan pintu. Jam masuk kurang 10 menit lagi. Mungkin dia akan terlambat nanti. Salahkan saja ayahnya itu. Tapi heran melihat ayahnya memakai baju santai rumah. Dirinya baru menyadarinya,

"Ayah ayo berangkat. Aku hampir terlambat" ajak Baekhyun, ayahnya hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kan ada Chanyeol. Tentu saja kau berangkat bersama Chanyeol. Kau pikir kenapa Chanyeol kemari pagi-pagi kalau bukan menjemputmu? dasar" putra memang sulit menyerap sesuatu saat masih pagi. Tapi bukankan pikirannya harusnya masih segar?.

"Kenapa dengan Chanyeol, aku maunya dengan ayah"

"Cih dasar manja. Paman bibi kami berangkat dulu " lalu Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun, tak tahan dengan rengekan bocahnya itu. Mereka menuju mobil merah Chanyeol yang terParkir rapi didepan pintu gerbang setelah berpamitan dengan 'calon mertuanya'.

"Kenapa kau selalu suka menarikku aku bisa jalan yoda"

"Tapi kau lambat, kakimu pendek jadi harus ditarik, wooa dan apa tadi yoda? Hah apa itu, panggilan sayang darimu?"

"Kakiku memang pendek tapi bagus tidak sepertimu banyak bulunya dan terlalu panjang. Dan yoda itu cocok dengan mu kau tau kenapa? karena telingamu yang sangat lebar dan mirip dengan yoda. Dan apa kau tidak bisa membedakan mana hinaan dan mana pujian" sepertinya Baekhyun sangat suka berbicara kawan. Oh jangan lupa suka mengejek juga.

"Setidaknya aku bisa berjalan lebih cepat daripada kau baby smurf" Chanyeol memasang sabuk pengamannya dan sudah menyalakan mobilnya. Siap melaju.

"Apa katamu? baby smurf? Dasar yoda jelek" tak tanggung tanggung Baekhyun langsung memukul tanpa belas kasih sama sekali

"cukup.. kau mau kita lambat karena mu ?"

"Juga, pasang sabuk pengamanmu itu"

Lalu Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata karena mereka hampir terlambat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan bersama dikoridor kelas sepuluh. Dan kini mereka akan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun yang kelas sebelas berada dilantai dua sedang Chanyeol yang kelas dua belas berada dilantai tiga. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Baek?"

"Hm?"

"Seberapa banyak hari ini kau pakai parfum?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Dahinya berkerut. Kepalanya menunduk mencium bagian ketiaknya bergantian. Tidak ada yang aneh.

"Kenapa? Aku wangi kok"

"Karena itu aku bertanya, seberapa banyak parfum yang kau pakai. Jangan –jangan satu botol parfum kau habiskan?" Chanyeol memicing curiga.

"Aku tidak. Aku memakai seperti biasanya"

"Benarkah? Bukan karena kau akan berangkat bersamaku sehingga kau memakai banyak parfum ? " wajah Baekhyun memanas. Baekhyun yakin wajah hingga telinganya sudah memerah. Ugh, memalukan. Baiklah sebaiknya-

"Mau kemana baek? Jadi benarnya? Kau memakai banyak parfum? Jangan lari begitu. Aww kau terlihat manis sayang" tawa Chanyeol menggelegar. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh kearahnya. Yang tentu diabaikan olehnya. Lucu sekali.

Baekhyun berlari menuju kelasnya yang sudah dekat. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tangannya menumpu di kedua lututnya. _Dasar Park menyebalkan_ batin Baekhyun mengutuk Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun menegakkan badanya tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya sampai hampir terjengkang kebelakang. Untung kaki pendeknya dengan sigap menahannya.

"Jongdae, jangan memelukku terlalu erat, aku kehabisan nafas tau." jongdae melepas pelukannya dan nyengir lebar. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang memasang wajah masam.

"Maaf , Baekkie aku sedang senang, kau tahu kucing hitamku . si Minie? Dia melahirkan . Anaknya sangat lucu. Bulunya perpaduan hitam dan putih. Kau ingin lihat fotonya? Coba lih-"

"Baiklah sampaikan ucapan selamatku kepada si Minie oke.."

"Ayolah, kau tidak ingin melihat fotonya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih tawarannya"

Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju bangkunya. tak tahan dengan ocehan gratis milik jongdae dipagi hari, juga tak peduli dengan umpatan kesal pria berwajah kotak itu. Tasnya ditaruh disamping meja. Tangannya bertumpu dimeja yang juga dijadikan bantalan untuk kepalanya.

Pandangannya mengarah kelangit . pagi ini cukup cerah dengan awan biru yang sangat indah. Terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan. Mungkin karena ini juga, Baekhyun menyukai duduk dipinggir jendela. Yah walaupun dengan resiko terkena sengatan matahari. Tapi ini adalah favoritnya. Bangku ketiga dari depan atau ketiga dari belakang juga bisa. Selain itu juga karena dirinya bisa melihat anak yang sedang olahraga diluar sana.

.

.

.

Saat ini adalah pelajaran terakhir. Chanyeol terlalu malas untuk mendengar penjelasan guru sejarah itu. Walaupun dia sudah ditingkat tiga dan sebentar lagi tamat. Itu tak membuatnya takut. Dia belajar dirumah, jadi seandainya ada ulangan mendadak dia sudah siap.

Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat sebal dengan sejarah. Mungkin terlalu banyak cerita. Saat sedang melamun mencoret-coret bukunya, Chanyeol dikagetkan dengan ponselnya yang bergetar. Sebuah pesan dari Ibunya. Melihat nama Ibunya sudah membuatnya malas apalagi dengan pesannya. Tapi dia segera membukanya saat guru Shim sedang keluar , entah apa yang katanya tertinggal diruang guru.

 _From : Ibu_

 _Sayang, nanti sepulang sekolah datang lah kealamat yang Ibu berikan ya. Itu kejutan unutk kalian. ini alamatnya xxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxx_.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Secepat inikah? Dengan segera jari-jarinya mencari kontak Baekhyun.

 _To : Baby Smurf_

 _Jangan pulang dulu nanti, tunggu saja dimobil._

Send.

Baekhyun menelungkupkan kepalanya kemeja. Kedua tangannya dijadikan bantalan tidurannya. Guru kim – guru matematika kelasnya- tengah cuti untuk pernikahannya yang diadakan hari ini. guru muda lulusan universitas seoul 4 tahun lalu itu mengahiri masa lajangnya diumur yang ke 28 tahun. Sangat beruntung wanita yang menjadi istrinya, karena suaminya punya tampang yang lumayan dan juga badan yang proposional. Sungguh idaman Baekhyun , jika boleh.

Huh… bosan. Ditambah dengan suasana kelas ala pasar mendadak itu. Membuat moodnya tambah buruk. Kyungsoo juga tidak ada dibangkunya. Mungkin tengah sIbuk dengan kakak kelas yang katanya 'calon pacar' yang jago dance itu.

Drrttt…drrtt..

Tangannya merogoh saku celana kanannya. Membuka lock screen diponselnya. Dahinya berkerut, sebuah nomer asing mengiriminya pesan. Antara malas membuka dan penasaran.

 _From : xxxx-xxxx-xxxx_

 _Jangan pulang dulu nanti, tunggu saja dimobil._

Alis Baekhyun terangkat. Chanyeol kah yang mengirimkan pesan?. Dengan cepat jemarinya mengetikkan sebuah pesan balasan.

 _To : xxxx-xxxx-xxxx_

 _Siapa kau menyuruh-nyuruhku?_

Tak lama sebuah pesan diterima Baekhyun lagi

 _From :xxxx-xxxx-xxxx_

 _Calon suamimu yang paling tampan :v_

Baekhyun mendengus lalu tertawa. Lalu mengetikkan balasan lagi.

 _To : xxxx-xxxx-xxxx_

 _Awww.. benarkah? Aku tidak tahu setampan apa dia._

 _Jadi setampan monyet kah?_

 _From :xxxx-xxxx-xxxx_

 _Bayangkan saja seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih, sayang._

Ayolah apakah Chanyeol sudah amat putus asa sehingga menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang pangeran dengan kuda putih?. Membayangkannya saja Baekhyun sangat malas. Ugh. Jari- jarinya menaruh ponselnya kedalam laci meja lalu kakinya beranjak keluar. Perutnya tidak bisa kompromi. Jadi pergi kekantin mungkin adalah pilihan terbaik.

Chanyeo terkekeh pelan setelah mengirim balasan pesan Baekhyun. apa-apaan dengan setampan monyet itu. Dirinya bahkan lebih tampan dari pada guru Choi yang katanya paling tampan disekolah. Itu tentu saja menurut pandangannya.

Jari-jarinya diketuk-ketukan kearah meja. Beberapa kali guru Shim melihat kearah bangkunya yang dibalas senyum oleh Chanyeol. Entahlah apa alasannya, tapi dirinya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Gelisah kata lainnya. Sesekali tangannya terulur untuk mengecek ponsel. Tidak ada pesan. Sehun yang duduk disampingnya menatap heran Chanyeol . Tidak biasanya Chanyeol seperti ini. mungkinkan temannya itu tengah menunggu pesan dari sang pujaan hati? . atau mungkin Chanyeol sudah dicampakkan oleh kekasihnya?. Bel pulang sekolah mengalihkan pandangan sehun. Siapa juga yang mau mengabaikan bel pulang?.

"Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau datang menemuiku setelah ini?" guru Shim bertanya kepadanya dengan nada suara yang amat datar membuatnya takut. Lalu Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan.

"Tentu"

.

.

.

"Ada apa ya"

"Bisakah kau membantuku mengoreksi ulangan milik anak-anak. Aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini mengurusi berbagai hal"

"Baiklah"

.

.

Jarak apartement yang diberikan Ibunya tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Jadi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke sana. Saat tiba orang tua Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah bersantai didalam apartement sambil berbincang.

"Lihatlah mereka cocok sekali kan. Berdampingan saja sangat cocok apalagi mereka menikah . benarkan? " nyonya Byun terkekeh setelah menggoda keduanya. Para orang tua hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Oh ya tapi kenapa kalian telat pulang ?" tuan Park bertanya dengan nada penasaran yang kentara sekali.

"Oh, tadi aku membantu guru Shim mengkoreksi ulangan milik anak-anak. Jadi agak telat"

"Seharusnya kau bilang padaku, jadi aku tidak menunggumu terlalu lama"

"Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf?"

"Tapi kau-"

"Sudah hentikan pertengkaran rumah tangga kalian" nyonya Park berkata untuk menghentikan keduannya.

"Terserah"

"Jadi untuk apa kita kemari Ibu? Tapi entah mengapa aku punya firasat buruk tentang itu"

"Lihatlah Chanyeol sudah tahu. Kau pasti senangkan sayang tinggal bersama Baekhyun? Dan baju kalian sudah kami siapkan, jadi kalian tidak perlu kembali kerumah. Mulai sekarang kalian bisa tinggal disini" Nyonya Park memberi penjelasan lalu tertawa lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku agak tidak setuju dengan ini tapi kalian jangan melakukan hal yang 'tidak-tidak' ya. Kalian belum menikah ingat itu. Jadi tahan nafsumu itu Chanyeol" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menganga mendengar ucapan ayah Baekhyun yang terdengar santai.

"Ayah"

"Baiklah karena kalian sudah sampai kami akan pulang duluan . Kami akan sering sering kemari jangan khawatir." HIbur Ibu Baekhyun saat melihat mata putranya berkaca kaca sambil mengelus surai halus lembut putranya.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau tinggal dengan Park idiot ini Ibu ,lagipula kenapa harus tinggal bersama, Ibu? Dan juga Dia sangat licik Ibu. Bagaimana jika dia berbuat sesuatu yang mencemari otak polosku. Aku takut"

"Tenang sayang, jika dia berbuat yang aneh terhadapmu katakan pada Ibu. Ibu akan menjambaknya dengan seluruh tenaga sampai dia botak. Jadi jangan khawatir ya"

Chanyeol yang mendengar ancaman Ibu nya itu langsung bergidik ngeri. Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan dengan si pendek cengeng cerewet disamping nya ini?

"Memang apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan lelaki cerewet seperti ini Ibu" Baekhyun mendelik menatap Chanyeol. Dia merasa terhina. Tentu.

"Yakk" lalu tangannya secara spontan memukuli lelaki yang akan menjadi 'suaminya' itu.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

a/n :

Ada yang inget sama aku?. Gak inget juga gak apa-apa. :v . soalnya udah dari sebelum puasa aku gak buka ffn dan yeah Cuma buka email yang masuk tentang update an ff baru. Hiatus ceritanya.. wks.

Ada yang pernah baca ff I Think Married Its Simple?. Itu fanfic aku yang dihapus, karena akunya gak puas sama fanfic itu, dari awal buat fanfic itu juga iseng aja. Iseng buat dan jadi, nyesel juga sih gak dari awal ditentuin alurnya yang kayak gimana dan endingnya yang gimana. Dan untuk fanfic ini udah aku atur dari awal sampai akhirnya gimana. Juga silahkan mampir buat baca-baca ff ku yang baru aku post.

Segini aja cuap-cuapnya. Review, fav,dan foll silahkan dibawah sana. .

Terima kasih.

.

(29 Juli 2016)

BabyXie


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Living Together**

 **Tittle :**

Happy Ending

 **Author :**

BabyXie

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre :**

Romance, Friendship

 **Rating :**

T+

 **Length :**

[ 2/4 ] Short Story

 **Summary :**

Dulunya mereka dekat, karena sesuatu mereka menjauh. Hingga akhirnya perjodohan mempertemukan mereka. "Kau bisa merubah takdirmu"/ "Sayangnya aku tidak mau mengubah takdirku bersamu"/ "Ck"

 **Disclaimer :**

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo bertebaran. BL (Boys Love).Bahasa campuran.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[CHANBAEK AREA]

Happy Reading^^

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan ini?"

Baekhyun menyenderkan punggungnya disofa dan juga memijit kepalanya yang mendadak pening, Chanyeol tak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Tak habis pikir mengapa kedua orang tua mereka melakukan hal seperti ini. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja mencari seorang kekasih tanpa harus dijodohkan atau semacamnya . mengapa kedua orang tua mereka menganggap kedua anaknya tak laku?. Yang benar saja.

"Aku tahu mereka menjodohkan kita. Tapi mengapa harus tinggal bersama? Banyak pasangan diluar yang tidak tinggal bersama sebelum menikah . aku tidak menyangka mereka serius tentang ini semua"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya sempat mendengar kakakku mengatakan tentang sebuah aprtement. Itu saja"

"Kau cukup cerdas"

"Tentu, kau tahu" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keapartement yang sudah menjadi miliknya dan Chanyeol itu. Bahkan apartement ini sudah ada barang-barang yang sekiranya dIbutuhkan.

"Apartement ini sangat luas dan lengkap"

"Ya, Aku tidak menyangka, kita bahkan baru tahu kita dijodohkan kemarin"

"Aku mungkin akan betah tinggal disini"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur yang sempat tertunda. Tangannya menyusuri kitChen set yang ada. Gelas-gelas tampak tertata rapi. Tampak juga lemari es dua pintu berwarna abu-abu.

"Woah.. mereka benar-benar menyiapkannya dengan baik"

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun menegakkan badannya saat menyadari Chanyeol disampingnya , melihat isi lemari es yang sudah disediakan. Badan Chanyeol terlalu dekat dan juga suaranya membuat Baekhyun kaget.

"Kau mengagetkanku. Jika kau berjalan, berilah suara pada langkahmu"

"Aku terbiasa berjalan tanpa suara" ucap Chanyeol santai.

"Terserah kau saja. Ehm , . tapi kau bisa memasakkan?"

"Kau tidak bisa?" Baekhyun memukul kepala belakang Chanyeol keras, yang mana membuat yang dipukul berjengit kesakitan.

"Jangan balik bertanya"

"Setidaknya kau tidak usah memukulku"

"Itu pantas untuk mu" Baekhyun mengangguk kepalanya menyetujui ucapannya sendiri seraya berjalan menuju kamar yang ada disamping sofa depan.

"Yakk"

.

.

.

Luhan membuka lock screen ponselnya. Tidak ada satu pun pesan yang diterimanya. Sudah dua hari hari ini Sehun tidak mengirimnya pesan. Pesan saja tidak apalagi panggilan telpon. Luhan menghela nafas keras.

"Dasar kekanakan"

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja mengirimi pesan lebih dulu, hanya saja egonya terlampau tinggi untuk melakukan itu semua. Apakah hubungan yang sudah dijalani selama dua tahun itu akan kandas begitu saja?. Tidak bukan?. Tapi jika dilihat bukankah Sehun yang bersalah, Sehun pergi berdua dengan teman wanitanya yang sama sekali Luhan tidak tahu. Mereka berjalan berdua di mall yang saat itu juga dikunjungi oleh Luhan. Seharusnya jika Sehun mau berselingkuh, pilih tempat yang Luhan tidak ketahui. Bukan ke mall yang banyak dikunjungi oleh orang-orang. Dasar bodoh.

"Aish, kau bahkan tidak berusaha menjelaskannya kepadaku bodoh"

Setelah Baekhyun mandi. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menyusuri kamarnya ini. Kamar ini terlihat cukup luas. Dari yang dilihat Baekhyun , disudut kanan terdapat sofa berbentuk L berwarna merah maroon dan dibelakangnya terdapat rak buku yang sudah diisi oleh buku-buku dan penuh dengan komik yang diyakini milik Chanyeol. Didepannya terdapat lemari yang berukuran besar . Disamping lemari terdapat kamar mandi dengan pintu coklat yang mengkilap . Lalu disudut kiri ada meja belajar yang tertata rapi. Tepat dibelakang meja beajar, sebuah ranjang berukuran king size dengan sprei biru langit. Baekhyun berpikir berapa yang dihabiskan kedua orang tuanya juga orang tua Chanyeol membeli ini?.

Sehabis mengitari seisi kamar, Baekhyun bergegas menuju ranjang yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Selimutnya pun terasa sangat halus dan hangat. Membuat matanya berat secara perlahan. Tak lama dengkuran halus terdengar.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Langit pun sudah mulai gelap. Terdengar suara berisik yang mengganggu indra pendengarnya. Terlalu malas untuk memeriksanya. Chanyeol terus menggedor gedor pintu . dia baru saja mandi dan masih memakai baju handuk , mau ganti baju tapi pintu kamar malah dikunci oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang didalam sedang tidur pun terbangun mendengar teriakan Chanyeol , mau tak mau dia membukakan pintu dengan tergopoh gopoh.

"Ada apa? Mengganggu saja, aku sedang tidur bodoh" Baekhyun berucap dengan mata yang masih terpejam , mengantuk, tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol masuk dan menuju lemari pakaian dengan mengambil asal dan menuju kekamar mandi yang ada disebelahnya. Baekhyun sudah duduk disofa , menunggu Chanyeol keluar. Setelah selesai Chanyeol langsung menuju tempat tidur king size yang ada di samping nya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan protes Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidur disitu, cepat keluar, aku mau tidur lagi" Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol langsung menuju ranjang dan berkacak pinggang. Kesadarannya sudah kembali , sejak melihat Chanyeol.

"Kamar lain dikunci"

"Yakk Chanyeol cepat. Atau aku akan menggeretmu keluar" tapi Chanyeol masih bersikukuh telentang dengan lengan kirinya menutupi matanya, terlihat benar-benar lelah. Tapi apa peduli Baekhyun.

"Cepat"

"Aku juga mau istirahat. Kalau mau ya tidur saja disebelahku. Kalau tidak pergi sana"

"Dasar " setelahnya Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol yang Chanyeol tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Baekhyun mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk ini. Chanyeol terlalu kuat baginya.

Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis . menyeret Chanyeol seperti menggeret batu besar. Tak bergerak barang 1 cm pun. Baekhyun lebih memilih membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol. Dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Perutnya merasa lapar , setelah pulang sekolah dirinya belum makan suatu apapun. Tapi itu diabaikan oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sepertinya pria itu sudah tidur. Baekhyun mendengar suara dengkuran halus. Dia menghela nafas . Ini sudah pukul 23.40 malam dan dirinya tak bisa tidur. Tadi memang tertidur, tapi hanya sebentar. Sebelum tidur biasanya , Baekhyun memeluk Ibunya. Tanpa pelukan Ibunya dia tidak bisa tidur. Dan itu terbukti. Baekhyun terus saja membolak balikan tubuhnya. Mengabaikan sseorang yang ada disebelahnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol terganggu dengan Baekhyun yang gelisah.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol yang ada disebelahnya yang membuka mata sedikit. Tampak sangat mengantuk.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidurlah lagi" Chanyeol kembali tidur . sedang Baekhyun tetap gelisah. Sekarang sudah pukul 1 malam. Ibunya pasti sudah tidur. Juga tidak mungkin dirinya pulang. Ugh. Susahnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa baek? Kau mengganggu tidurku"

"Tidak ada-"

"Baek"

"Baiklah. Baiklah Um.. aku.. aku.. aku tidak bisa tidur jika.. jika tidak memeluk Ibuku. Aku ingin pulang yeol"

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun itu manja , tapi tak habis pikir jika dia harus memeluk Ibunya jika tidur.

"Sungguh?" Baekhyun mengangguk malu. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, memeluk guling dengan erat ketika melihat Chanyeol mengulum tawanya.

"Hahaha.. aduh perut ku sakit" rasa ngantuk dan kesalnya kepada Baekhyun mendadak hilang. Chanyeol sIbuk tertawa , sedangkan Baekhyun sedikit menyesal memberitahukan itu kepada Chanyeol.

" Jadi sudah besar begini kau harus memeluk Ibumu saat tidur ya?" Chanyeol tertawa lebih kencang lagi. Bahkan ranjangnya juga ikut bergetar.

"Memang apa salahnya? Menurutku itu wajar saja. Aku hanya memeluknya saat akan tidur saja. Tidak untuk menemaniku semalaman" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apalagi saat merasakan tepukan tangan Chanyeol dikepalanya. Chanyeol sudah menghilang. Dan sudah tak terdengar lagi.

"Sini kupeluk" Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya . mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk kepelukkannya. Baekhyun yang memunggunginya perlahan membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol. Melihat Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya, membuat Baekhyun tergoda. Tapi karena gengsinya, dia tetap pada tempatnya dan menggeleng keras.

"Ayolah, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali"

"Tidak"

"Kau mungkin tidak akan tidur semalaman"

"Tapi kau bukan Ibuku"

"Anggap saja aku Ibumu"

"Kenapa kau memaksa"

"…" Chanyeol diam saja. Rentangan lebar tangannya perlahan kembali ketempat sempurnya. Capek juga merentangkan tangan.

"Baiklah, aku tidak tanggung kau akan bisa tidur" Chanyeol membalikan badannya membelakangi Baekhyun yang menatapnya. Dalam hati, Chanyeol berhitung..

1….2…-

"Baiklah" Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya lagi. Dengan ragu Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Perlahan Baekhyun menyerukkan kepalanya keleher Chanyeol. Tangannya yang sedari tadi sIbuk memilin selimut , menapak didada Chanyeol. Dirinya bisa mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol yang berdegub sedikit tidak beraturan. Tubuh Chanyeol terasa hangat dan nyaman. Apalagi ketika tangan Chanyeol secara perlahan melingkari pinggangnya.

"Tidurlah."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Disusul Chanyeol yang mulai berat matanya.

Kruyyukk

Mendengar suara aneh, Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya. Matanya bergulir manatap kearah makhluk yang sedang memeluknya erat itu. Bahkan bertambah erat.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?"

"Tadi siang sebenarnya. Sudah lupakan, aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat alisnya, kurang setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan dia mulai bangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak turun.

"Mau kemana?" ini sudah malam dan Chanyeol malah berjalan keluar kamar. Baekhyun yang bingung hanya mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil dua bungkus ramen dan menyalakan kompor guna memasaknya. Tak lebih dari 15 menit ramen sudah siap dan sudah berada diatas meja. Chanyeol segera duduk didepan Baekhyun dan mulai meniup ramen yang masih beruap panas.

Baekhyun hanya diam menatap Chanyeol. Tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan memasak ramen untuknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum aneh. "Ini ramen untukku kan?"

"Kau pikir kenapa aku membuat dua ramen. Sudah cepat makanlah"

Sejenak baekhyun mengingat,beberapa hari ini hubungan keduanya baik-baik saja. Ya, maksudnya tidak ada pertengkaran atau semacamnya. Bahkan Chanyeol bersedia memeluknya yang tidak bisa tidur jika belum memeluk ibunya. Agak memalukan memang. Tapi sudahlah.

"Kenapa diam saja. Cepat makan" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

Sedikit kaget saat melihat Baekhyun tertidur dengan kepala menghadap kearahnya. Apalagi saat tangan Baekhyun memeluk .. Chanyeol ingat, saat tadi malam dirinya memberi izin Baekhyun untuk memeluk tubuhnya. Sedikit rasa kasian menyelimutinya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang memeluknya seperti ini, sesuatu dalam dirinya bahagia. Entah karena apa. Apalagi dengan wajah kekanakannya. Sangat lucu. Mereka bahkan belum menikah, tapi sudah tidur bersama. Satu ranjang maksudnya.

"Baek, bangunlah" panggil Chanyeol sambil mengguncang badan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tak bangun-bangun juga . jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi mandi duluan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 09.30 tapi remaja bermarga Byun itu belum juga bangun dari mimpinya. Memang hari ini libur, dan tak ada salahnya juga jika bangun siang.

.

.

.

Keluarga Byun dan juga keluarga Park sedang berkumpul bersama dipantai menikmati udara pagi yang masih segar. Mereka saat ini sedang berada dipulau jeju untuk berlibur bersama. Melupakan kedua putranya yang entah itu sedang bahagia ataupun sedang marah. Tak lupa juga ada saudara perempuan Chanyeol yang ikut menambah keramaian dipantai itu.

"Kira-kira , apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ya?"

"Tentu saja bermesraan , apalagi?" nyonya Park tersenyum sambil membayangkan anaknya bersama dengan 'calonnya' yang sangat manis.

"Iya, benar sekali. Saat melihat Baekhyunie rasanya aku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya yang imut itu. " Yoora – kakak Chanyeol – menambahkan.

"Tentu saja , diakan anakku yang paling imut" tuan Byun ikut menimpali.

Nyonya Byun sedari tadi hanya diam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tiba-tiba…

"Bagaimana jika kita mempercepat pernikahan mereka berdua. Aku sangat ingin melihat mereka berdiri bersama dialtar. Pasti sangat menggemaskan" kata-kata nyonya Byun membuat semuanya mendadak diam. Berpandangan satu sama lain, seolah berbicara lewat mata.

"Jadi kapan pernikahan mereka diadakan?" perkataan tuan Park membuat keadaan kembali riuh. Dan jangan lupakan dengan mereka yang mulai sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kedua putranya.

.

.

.

"Baek, ayo sarapan." Dan yang dipanggil Chanyeol hanya menggeliat malas.

"Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan masih tetap menutup matanya

"Oh sekarang.. eum jam 11 siang" jawab namja bermarga Park itu dengan santai sambil membaca komik One Piece miliknya dirak.

"Apa? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Ais" Baekhyun yang mendengar saat ini sudah cukup siang pun terbangun. Rasa kantuknya mendadak hilang . pantas saja saat menutup mata terasa sedikit silau dimatanya.

"Sudahlah ayo sarapan aku lapar" ucapnya sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. Yang ditariknya hanya diam saja mengikuti.

"Kau belum makan?"

"Aku menunggumu"

"Aku bahkan belum mencuci mukaku" ia mendengus keras walau kakinya tetap berjalan mengikuti chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa memasak? Whoa.. aku tidak menyangka"

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku ini seperti dirimu?"

"Seperti?"

"Tidak bisa masak"

Setelah perdebatan singkat itu tak ada yang bersuara dan keadaan hening hanya bunyi sendok dan piring yang saling bertabrakan . setelah cukup lama hening , keheningan itu dikagetkan denga suara dering ponsel Baekhyun..

"Halo?"

". . . . "

"Tidak, kenapa?"

". . . . "

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu, kapan itu dimulai?"

". . . "

"Ah begitu, baiklah kita berangkat bersama, aku akan menjemputmu "

". . . "

"Bye~" setelah mengangkat telepon Baekhyun menghela napas. Chanyeol didepannya hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu melanjutkan makannya. Rasanya dia tidak ingin datang , acara itu mengingatkan dia dengan kenyataan pahit sekarang ini. Pernikahan. Omong kosong dengan itu semua.

"Kenapa dengan wajah jelekmu itu?"

"Memang kau sendiri tampan?"

"Tentu saja tak akan ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Park Chanyeol"

"Omong kosong"

"Jadi?"

"Kau tahu Tiffany? temanku waktu smp itu, dia akan menikah. Kebobolan sebelum menikah kata kyungsoo " Baekhyun kembali menghela napas

"Ya aku tahu dia memang sedikit 'berandal' dan juga banyak lelaki yang mendekatinya. Siapa nama suaminya?" Chanyeol juga penasaran . dia kenal Tiffany . ya walau tidak akrab tapi setidaknya dia sudah kenal. Teman Baekhyun yang centilnya minta ampun.

"Nickhun kalau tidak salah tadi, entahlah aku pusing. Untung kita ini laki-laki jadi tidak bisa hamil" Baekhyun tertawa nyaring. Tapi lama-lama tawanya hilang entah mungkin sadar dengan apa yang telah diucapkannya. Dan yang dilakukannya hanyalah nyengir.

"Chanyeol aku tid-"

"Ah begitu , jadi kau ingin kita melakukan itu juga seperti Tiffany? oh, baiklah aku sih mau saja kare-"

"Stop, aku tidak bermaksud begit-"

"Sudahlah aku tahu yang kau inginkan Baby Smurf. aku akan memuaskanmu"

Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar dan mengunci dirinya . Dasar gila itu yang dipikirkan Baekhyun sekarang ini kira –kira. "Kemarilah. Sayang" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

"Dasar cabul. Kelaut sana"

Sedang Chanyeol sekarang tertawa puas sampai perutnya kram karena sIbuk menertawakan bocah pendek bermarga Byun tadi.

"Kembalilah, kau belum menghabiskan makananmu"

"Makan saja sendiri"

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Toh hanya guyonan. Dan itu lucu.

Setelah makan , Chanyeol akan pergi kerumah Kai. Sahabatnya yang playboy itu baru datang dari jepang . dan berniat pindah kesekolahnya esok hari. hari ini dirinya berniat mengunjungi sahabatnya itu, sekedar menyapa.

.

.

.

Suasana diruang makan tampak canggung karena kejadian kemarin. Sebenarnya Chanyeol biasa saja sedikit kesal malahan, tapi Baekhyun yang melebih-lebihkan. Dan terpaksa Chanyeol tadi malam malah tidur disofa . dan sekarang punggungnya sakit semua jadinya.

"Pendek, bukakan pintunya aku mau tidur" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu bahkan menggedor-gedor. Tapi pria mungil didalam kamar itu justru menutup telinganya dengan bantal dan juga dengan selimut sampai kepalanya.

"Tidak mau, nanti kau tiba-tiba berbuat aneh padaku. Pergi sana . tidur disofa saja. Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu"

"Cepat buka pendek "

"Cepat, aku juga ngantuk"

"Awas kau ya" Chanyeol yang telah lelah akhirnya mengalah dan tidur di sofa yang ada diruang tamu dengan hanya menggunakan selimut tipis yang tadi sempat diambilnya di lemari dekat kamar mereka. Untung saja ada.

Chanyeol sudah berada didepan pintu dan bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah tapi Baekhyun dengan cepat memmbuka pintu saat saat tangan Chanyeol hendak memegang gagang pintu .

"Kau pms ya?" Chanyeol yang kesal karena sedari tadi Baekhyun mengganggunya dengan wajah yang cemberut itu. Chanyeol malas sendiri jadinya.

"Dasar idiot" dengan cepat Baekhyun keluar dari pintu dan berlari kesekolahnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tiba disekolah sekitar 5 menit sebelum bel pelajaran. Semuanya tampak sibuk dengan tugas bahasa inggris yang jumlahnya tak main-main. Dan yang paling dibencinya, dia lupa mengerjakannya. Kemarin Chanyeol pulang malam dari rumah Jongin.

Sehun tampaknya tak sibuk seperti lainnya. Dia hanya memainkan ponselnya. Chanyeol pun akhirnya duduk dan memilih diam saja, mengerjakannya pun tak akan cukup waktunya. Jika dirinya dihukum ada si Oh yang menemaninya.

Saat Ryu Saem datang, suasana kelas mendadak hening. Auranya sungguh gelap. Xiumin yang tadinya tertawa tidak jelas, langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Kumpulkan tugas kalian. Cepat"

Semua siswa maju kedepan dengan cepat, untuk megumpulkan tugas nya. Setelah dihitung oleh ternyata kurang dua , dan itu hanya Chanyeol dan Sehun

"Chanyeol, kau tidak mengerjakan tugas dariku?"

"Maaf, saem saya lupa."

"Lupa? Bahkan teman-temanmu sudah mengerjakannya , kenapa kau belum? Dan kau juga Sehun, kenapa kau juga tidak mengerjakannya?"

"Kemarin saya pergi berlibur Saem" jawab Sehun dengan senyum manis.

Apa anak ini bodoh? Gurunya tengah memarahinya, dan dirinya tersenyum?

"Astaga kenapa dengan anak –anak ini?. Cepat pergi keluar dan kerjakan diluar. Aku mau tugas kalian sudah ada sore nanti dimejaku. Aku tidak mau ada muridku yang malas"

Setelahnya Ryu Saem kembali ke depan kelas

"Ya, Saem"

Sehun tersenyum makin lebar, sedang Chanyeol hanya mendengus.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Masuklah kau yang diluar "

Seorang murid lelaki pindah kekelas sebelas, kelas Baekhyun tepatnya. Baekhyun yang saat itu menatap kearah jendela mengalihkan pandangannya.. Murid baru itu cukup tampan. Dengan tinggi yang hampir serupa dengan Chanyeol. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tua , menambah pesonanya.

"Selamat pagi, namaku Kim Jongin.. Aku pindahan dari Jepang. Mohon bantuanya"

Semua yang dikelas berteriak riuh, apalagi Jongdae yang paling berisik. Baekhyun menoleh sekilas. Cukup tampan. Iris coklatnya membuat siapa saja yang memandangnya jatuh kedalamnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk dikursi belakang itu, kau tahukan hanya itu yang tersisa"

"Terima kasih" saat berjalan menuju kursinya Jongin menyempatkan melihat Baekhyun yang juga melihat kearahnya. Keduanya melempar senyum yang membuat semuanya mendesah kecewa.

.

.

.

"Ah nyamannya" Sehun menghembuskan nafas sembari menutup matanya, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang memutar bola matanya malas. Setelah diusir keluar oleh Ryu Saem, keduanya pergi kekantin. Memang tujuan Chanyeol datang adalah untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Sehun. Lelaki itu sedari tadi hanya melihat kearah lapangan yang diisi oleh anak kelas dua belas dua olahraga.

"Jadi ini tujuanmu tidak mengerjakan tugas"

"Tentu saja, apalagi memangnya" Chanyeol sedikit menyesal mengandalkan Sehun tadi. Jika dia tahu seperti ini jadinya. Hanya melihat anak-anak olahraga dengan kaos olahraga yang sudah dimodifikasi menjadi ketat yang memperlihatkan bagian lekuk tubuhnya. Apa kau gila?. Ya, Sehun tentunya.

"Dasar aneh"

"Kalau tahu aku aneh kenapa masih mau menjadi sepupu dan temanku hm? Kau bahkan lebih aneh, kenapa melupakan tugas yang sedemikian banyaknya? Biasanya kau tidak pernah melupakan tugas satupun" matanya mencari-cari seseorang yang 2 tahun sudah mengisi hatinya. Dan saat ini ia sedang marah kepadanya. Ia menuduh sehun selingkuh padahal ia sedang menemani sepupunya yang lain membeli paJonginan.

Chanyeol meminum jus apel yang baru sampai dimejanya "Kemarin aku kerumah temanku"

"Dan karena itu kau menjadi lupa?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. pandangannya sudah teralih dari lapangan. Beberapa menit lagi istirahat, dan kantin akan sangat penuh dengan manusia kelaparan. Lebih baik pergi sebelum lautan manusia datang.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi 10 menit lalu. Murid – murid yang ada dikelas Baekhyun sudah pergi kekantin yang sepuluh menit sebelumnya sudah mengerubungi si murid baru. Dengan alasan mempesona dan tampan, banyak siswi yang datang menyapa Jongin. Apalagi dengan sikap ramahnya. Ada juga beberapa siswi dari kelas tetangga. Dan sekarang Hanya tersisa Baekhyun yang mendengarkan musik dan beberapa murid lainnya. Termasuk Jongin.

"Hai" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari meja, melepas earphone nya dan menoleh kesamping kanannya.

"Hai, ada apa?"

"Kau tahu aku murid baru, jadi tidak paham dengan seluk-beluk sekolah ini."

"Intinya?"

"Mau menemani aku jalan-jalan?"

"Kenapa tidak yang lain saja?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tertarik"

"Kenapa dengan ku ? kau tertarik"

"Kau terlihat baik" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Dan Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi kalau aku jahat bagaimana?"

"Kau baik. Maaf tapi ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun"

"Dan aku Kim Jo-"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Ayo"

"Ayo" Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya saat Kyungsoo datang dari kantin dengan membawa beberapa makanan.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mengantar murid baru"

"Kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan" kyungsoo mengangguk kan kepalanya. Dan melihat Jongin sekilas.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, panggil saja Kyungsoo"

"Ah, iya. Maaf aku Jongin. Salam kenal"

"Jadi atau tidak?"

"Ayo" Jongin tersenyum kearah kyungsoo sebelum pergi menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah ada dipintu menunggunya.

.

.

.

"Ini adalah wilayah kelas dua belas, yang paling ujung sana adalah siswa yang ikut akselerasi dan yang ini adalah kelas biasa . yang ini adalah kelas dua belas lima."

"Ah, begitu. Ayo kesana. Ada temanku disana" Jongin menggeret Baekhyun menuju ujung kelas. Yaitu kelas akselerasi. Saat sampai disana Baekhyun menyembunyikan dirinya dibelakang tubuh Jongin yang lebih besar darinya. Sedang Jongin tampak melongok kedalam mencari seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Hey" panggil Jongin. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian terdengar langkah seseorang mendekat.

"Kau disini?" suara berat orang yang ada didepan Jongin, mengingatkan Baekhyun pada seseorang.

"Chanyeol, kenalkan ini Baekhyun. teman dikelasku" dengan cepat Jongin menarik Baekhyun yang ada dibelakangnya kedepan. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, tampak menghindari Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, kearah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun" saat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol. Tampak seringaian yang membuat Baekhyun mengeryit jijik pada Chanyeol. Apa –apaan.

"Bagaimana, cantikkan?"

"Apa-apaan dengan cantik itu?"

"Kau cukup cantik untuk ukuran pria"

"Terima kasih hinaannya"

"Itu pujian"

"Menurutku hinaan"

"Ya, ya,ya terserah kau saja. Chanyeol aku pergi dulu, aku lapar. Ikut kenantin?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Nanti saja aku menyusul, aku masih mau mengerjakan tugasku"

"Baiklah." Jongin mengangguk menyetujui Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu lalu masuk kedalam kelasnya lagi.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa tapi suasana kantin saat ini begitu sesak hanya ada beberapa bangku yang kosong.

"Kau mau apa? "

"Terserah kau saja, tapi minumnya jus strawbbery"

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar"

Sambil menunggu Baekhyun melihat Jongdae dan Tao yang tengah makan bersama. Dia berniat memanggil keduanya sebelum sebuah teriakan mengagetkannya

"Chanyeol?"

Luhan memanggil Chanyeol yang tengah mengantri di konter makanan. Sedang Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis kepada Luhan yang merangkul lengannya erat.

Setahunya Luhan tak begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol. Mereka hanya bertukar sapa saja yang dia tahu.

BRUUKK

Baekhyun menoleh. Dia kira itu adalah Jongin dengan membawa makanan yang tadi dipesannya, ternyata Kris dan juga Sehun. Kakak kelas Baekhyun dikelas dua belas dua. Sekelas dengan Luhan. Sedang Sehun satu kelas dengan Chanyeol. Iya, Akselerasi atau mereka menyebutnya dua belas satu.

"Hai baek" Kris tertawa canggung.

"Hai, Hyung "

"Sedang apa diam melamun begitu?"

"Tidak ada. Menunggu Jongin yang memesan makanan" mata Baekhyun menatap lekat Chanyeol dan juga Luhan yang tengah makan bersama sambil tertawa dengan riang. Mereka satu meja dengan Tao dan juga Jongdae. Memang walaupun Chanyeol kelas duabelas tapi jika dikanti Chanyeol sering makan bersama dengan teman-temannya kelas sepuluh dulu.

"Hyung, apa-" ucapannya terpotong saat Jongin kembali ke meja dengan nampan berisi makanan. Serta jus strawberry nya .

"Baek ini makanannya. Hei siapa ini?"

"Hai, aku Kris. Kau Jongin?. Siswa pindahan itu"

"Ya, banyak tahu juga ternyata."

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak tahu siswa berkulit tan dengan tampang mempesona" ucap Sehun.

"Seterkenal itukah? Aku tidak tau"

"Kau bercanda"

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas, mendengar obrolan – adu mulut Baekhyun menyebutnya - yang tak penting itu.

"Bukankah biasanya kau dan Luhan hyung selalu bersama? Kenapa sekarang tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun Hyung yang sedari tadi diam menatap Luhan

"Entahlah, dia sedang mendekati seseorang dan marah padaku"

"Maksud hyung, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun meminum jusnya dengan tetap menatap kearah Chanyeol yang tengah bercanda dengan Jongdae.

"Mungkin, aku tidak tahu"

"Ah, begitu"

"Siapa itu baek?" tunjuk Kris pada seorang yang satu meja dengan Chanyeol.

"Yang mana?"

"Itu laki-laki yang kantung matanya besar sekali"

"Tao namanya. Dia berbeda kelas denganku" Kris mengangguk dengan senyum diwajahnya setelah melihat Tao melihat kearahnya.

.

.

.

Drt..drt..drt

Chanyeol segera merogoh ponselnya yang ada disaku celana. Nama ibunya tertera dilayar. Dan diangkat setelah getar kelima.

"Halo, ibu?"

"Chanyeol, nanti ibu dan juga ibu Baekhyun akan datang keapartement akan mengatakan beberapa hal penting jadi pulanglah lebih cepat ya"

"Ada apa? "

"Sudahlah, cepat pulang saja"

"Pasti ada yang aneh"

"Kau yang aneh. Ya sudah ibu tutup dulu ya" Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Membuat Luhan yang ada disampingnya menoleh termasuk orang yang ada didepannya, Tao dan juga Jongdae.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" Chanyeol tersenyum dan melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. Tangannya bergerak menyendokkan makanan yang tersisa dipiring, berhenti. Tangannya kembali merogoh saku celana mengambil ponselnya. Dan mengutak atik ponselnya sebentar. Dan memasukkannya lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Chanyeol mendongak menatap Jongdae yang menatap sebal kearahnya.

"Hanya mengirim beberapa pesan saja" alisnya bertaut tidak puas , "benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk . lalu matanya beralih kearah meja sebrang, mengamati Baekhyun yang tengah membuka ponsel. Tangannya bergerak diatas ponsel putihnya. Lalu melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. Tak lama Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi.

From : Baby Smurf

Haruskah? Pentingkah? Aku malas.

To : Baby Smurf

Iya, cepat lah. Aku tunggu..

Chanyeol berdiri, memasukkan ponselnya kesaku. Luhan mengerjapkan mata, bingung melihat Chanyeol berdiri tanpa menghabiskan makanannnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan" Luhan menahan lengan Chanyeol, yang membuat alis Chanyeol bertautan.

"Tapi sebentar lagi masuk hyung" Tao menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan marah.

"Hanya sebentar saja" Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Luhan dari lengannya. Lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya, atap.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kris pada Baekhyun yang berdiri.

"Aku mau kekamar mandi sebentar" Baekhyun menjauh meninggalkan teman dan kakak kelasnya yang mengagguk pelan. Saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan menjauh, Baekhyun mengikutinya. Ternyata serius minta ketemuan.

Saat sampai diatap, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu duduk dipinggir pagar pembatas dengan melipat kedua tangannya. Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol.

"Ada apa? Kau membuatku berbohong"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu berbohong"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, " Jadi?"

"Ibu akan datang keapartement"

"Hanya itu?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Kau memanggilku hanya untuk ini?" Chanyeol mengagguk lagi.

"Harusnya aku tahu kau memang bodoh" teriak Baekhyun, lalu pergi dan membanting pintu keras yang membuat Chanyeol berjengit kaget.

"YAKK"

.

.

.

Sejak Baekhyun keluar kelas dan menunggu seperti orang bodoh di parkiran tiga puluh menit lalu, tak ada satu pun mobil yang menghampirinya dan menawarinya masuk mengantar pulang. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika dia tidak ada yang mengenalinya, karena sekarang dia sedang menggunakan hoodie abu-abu besar yang menutupi kepalanya. Berkeringat karena cuaca panas lebih baik dari pada ketahuan pulang dengan Chanyeol. Itu alasannya. Dan biasanya jika mereka berangkat Chanyeol selalu menurunkannya sebelum sampai disekolah, dan Baekhyun berjalan kaki.

Baekhyun memasang wajah datar menatap sebuah mobil merah yang sudah dikenalnya. Ayahnya bahkan tidak pernah membuat anaknya ini menunggu, tapi orang yang bahkan belum sah jadi mantunya sudah berani membuat menunggu anak lelakinya yang manja.

"Cepat naik" Baekhyun tetap diam menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol dari balik mobil. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun malas, lalu dia keluar menarik Baekhyun yang tentunya menimbulkan protes yang teramat dari sang empu.

"Aku tidak mau" teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali kekursi kemudi, dan langsung menginjak gas yang membuat Baekhyun yang belum mengenakan sabuk pengaman menjerit histeris.

"CHANYYEEEOLL"

.

.

.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol .

"Dasar gila", Baekhyun mendelik menatap tajam kearahnya. "Kau mau membuat aku mati ya, kau piker berapa kecepatannya tadi? "

"Entahlah, aku tidak melihatnya. Lagipula jalanan juga sepi kok", Chanyeol mendecih pelan. "Ayo, ibu sudah menunggu"

Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun yang masih berada didalam mobil, menata penampilannya yang agak acak-acakan. Lalu berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol yang sudah memasuki lift menuju lantai 17 apartement mereka.

Kode sudah dimasukkan, dan pintu sudah terbuka. Saat masuk sudah ada kedua orang tua dengan beberapa bungkus makanan yang sudah tinggal bungkusnya. Lalu tatapan para orang tua itu beralih ke kedua anaknya yang baru datang itu.

"Kalian sudah pulang? Kenapa telat? Selalu telat"

"Aku mengerjakan tugas"

"Dia sangat lambat" Baekhyun yang dibelakang Chanyeol menyahut pelan.

"Duduklah" lalu keduanya duduk.

"Kami ingin member tahukan sesuatu pada kalian. Ini sangat penting" ucap tuan Byun santai menanggapi wajah tak bersahabat putra dan juga calon menantunya.

"Jadi pernikahan kalian akan dimajukan, dan tanpa pesta pertunangan. Kalian akan langsung menikah. Dan itu dimajukan satu bulan lagi"

"Ayah"

"Kami sudah memesan gedung dan juga undangan dan yang lainnya yang dibutuhkan, dan kalian tinggal memesan cincin"

"Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah melasnya.

"Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan ujian, jadi harus cepat sekalian" jawab nyonya Park.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah"

"Kenapa kalian selalu begini. Memaksakan kehendak kalian"

"Baekhyun, kau tahu kami sangat jarang meminta sesuatu kepadamu jadi untuk kali ini bisakah kau menuruti permintaan orang tuamu? Lagipula kami tidak mungkin memilihkan pasangan yang tidak baik untukku. Kami sudah memilihnya Baekhyun dan orang itu adalah Chanyeol"

"Ibu" Chanyeol yang duduk disamping Baekhyun hanya diam, tanpa berniat berbicara sepatah kata pun. Menerima atau menolak tida pernah terlontar dari mulutnya untuk orang tuanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

a/n :

Hey, chapter 2 is up.. oke ini update lumayan cepetkan. fast upate , ketimbang biasanya yang molor banget. Gimana ceritanya? Aneh kah? . mohon dimaklumi ya.. masih belajar..

oh ya ada beberapa scene kayak kris yang nanya tentang tao atau tentang baek yang dapet undangan pernikahn dr temennya itu cuma dibahas dikit. dikit banget malah. itu karena menurut aku gak begitu penting banget jadi gak dijelaskan secara rinci tentang itu semuanya ya..

untuk nama panggilan, terserah aja dipanggil siapa aja boleh. aku line 98 jadi yang lebih muda mungkin bisa panggil aku kakak aja.

Terima kasih. Review, fav, dan foll silahkan dibawah.

.

(2 Agustus 2016 )

BabyXie


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Wedding Proposal**

 **Tittle :**

Happy Ending

 **Author :**

BabyXie

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre :**

Romance, Friendship

 **Rating :**

T+

 **Length :**

[ 3/4 ] Short Story

 **Summary :**

Dulunya mereka dekat, karena sesuatu mereka menjauh. Hingga akhirnya perjodohan mempertemukan mereka. "Kau bisa merubah takdirmu"/ "Sayangnya aku tidak mau mengubah takdirku bersamu"/ "Ck"

 **Disclaimer :**

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo bertebaran. BL (Boys Love).Bahasa campuran.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

[CHANBAEK AREA]

Happy Reading^^

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang ada di kawasan Hongdae. Jika bukan karena orang tuanya dan Chanyeol yang terus mendesak agar keduanya mencari cincin untuk pernikahan mereka maka Baekhyun tidak akan sampai disini. Hari minggu yang manis harusnya dihabiskan dengan tidur cantiknya.

Semua sudah siap, dari gedung sampai tuxedo. Untuk undangan pernikahan, hanya keluarga besar yang diundang untuk teman Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang ini.

"Ini bagus" Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah cincin mas putih dengan sebuah permata kecil ditengahnya. Chanyeol yang disampingnya menoleh. Alisnya bertautan, "Bukankah itu terlalu sederhana?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Tidak, aku tidak suka yang terlalu mewah. Mana pilihanmu?" Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah cincin putih tanpa permata tapi dibagian dalamnya dapat diukir tulisan.

"Bagaimana jika yang itu saja", Chanyeol menoleh,"Bukan kah kau suka yang itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku hanya suka dengan desainnya tapi memang cincin itu terlalu mewah. Jadi kita pakai cincin pilihanmu saja. Cincin itu sederhana dan juga tidak mencolok" Chanyeol mengangguk. Lalu mendongak,"Kami pesan yang seperti ini"

"Kalian bisa mengambilnya minggu depan"

.

Dua minggu kemudian..

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Tapi kedua manusia berjenis kelamin sama itu masih asik dengan mimpinya. Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai bersinar di sela-sela ventilasi udara. Sampai sebuah getar ponsel mengganggu tidur lelaki tinggi yang tertidur itu.

Drt..drt..drt

"Hallo" suara serak khas bangun tidur terdengar dari sebrang.

"Chanyeol, jangan bilang kau dan Baekhyun masih tidur? Astaga" mata Chanyeol yang semula tertutup, terbuka sedikit. Menyipitkan matanya menoleh kesamping kanannya dan melihat Baekhyun masih menutup matanya.

"Seperti itu kenyataanya"

"Cepat bangun. Apa kau tidak ingat hari ini hari penting kalian. Kalian hampir terlambat"

"Baiklah"

Ibunya mengakhiri telpon dengan tawa khas . sedang Chanyeol disebrang telpon menghembuskan nafasnya. Kemarin Chanyeol biasa-biasa saja walaupun pernikahannya diadakan keesokan harinya. Tapi saat malam hari menjelang tidur, dirinya tidak bisa tidur dan memikirkan tentang pernikahan besok. Chanyeol baru bisa tidur pukul 2 pagi, jadi jangan salahkan dirinya jika dia telat bangun.

"Baek bangun" tangan kirinya mengguncang bahu Baekhyun yang membelakanginya.

"Ck, Byun Baekhyun bangunlah" Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, lalu kembali keranjang mengguncang lebih keras lagi.

"Kenapa kau hobi sekali membangunkanku pagi hari. Aku mengantuk. Pergi sana"

Dengan geram Chanyeol malah menarik pergelangan kaki Baekhyun. Sedang yang ditarik meronta dan juga berusah meraih apapun yang ada didepannya. Nyatanya sama sekali tak berguna.

"Lepaskan. Aku bisa bangun sendiri"

Chanyeol segera melepas tarikkan pada kaki Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh dengan lutut menyentuh lantai yang cukup keras.

"Aww"

Baekhyun segera bangkit dan tangannya bergerak keatas menjambak rambut Chanyeol dengan brutal. Sang empu berteriak kesakitan. Tangannya berupaya menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari rambutnya yang kemarin baru dicat menjadi coklat

"Hentikan. Sakit Baekhyun. Kau mau membunuh calon suamimu sendiri"

"Siapa peduli"

"Aw..aw.. akh"

Setelah menit ketiga barulah tangannya menjauh dari rambut Chanyeol. Rambut Chanyeol sudah berantakan. Beberapa helai rambut bertebaran dilantai. Tangan Chanyeol terus berada dikepalanya mencoba meredam rasa sakit yang dirasakan. Sedang yang sudah menjambakknaya tersenyum puas sambil memegangi kedua lututnya yang memerah.

"Rasakan itu, dasar" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol puas.

"Kita hampir terlambat" tunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya kearah jam dinding.

"Terlambat-"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan hari ini"

"Astaga aku benar-benar lupa" Baekhyun menepuk keningnya sendiri. bagaiman dirinya bisa lupa dengan pernikahannya sendiri begini. Baekhyun berdiri mengambil handuknya dan berjalan kekamar mandi yang ada Chanyeol yang malas berdebat lebih memilih kamar mandi dekat dapur.

.

.

.

Drt..drt..drt

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar . 'Ibu' tertera di ID penelepon. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan. Seolah berbicara lewat mata.

"Itu ibumu. Cepat angkat"

Baekhyun menunjuk ponsel Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terus bergetar.

"Kau saja"

"Kenapa harus aku, kau sa-"

"Hallo , Baekhyun? Kau disana? Cepatlah semua orang sudah menunggu kalian. ah ibu sudah mengirim mobil untuk menjemput kalian. Tunggu saja ya" lalu sambungan diakhiri.

Panggilan di akhiri tanpa sempat Baekhyun mengatakan apapun di telepon dari ibu mertuanya itu.

"Apa katanya?"

"Kita harus cepat semua sudah menunggu." Chanyeol mengangguk. Mengambil jaketnya dan juga ponselnya lalu berjalan keluar. Menunggu mobil yang menjemput mereka.

"Baekhyun, kau sangat cantik walaupun memakai tuxedo. Ibu menyesal kenapa tidak membelikanmu gaun saja ya. Pasti lebih cantik"

"Ibu , bukankah ibu keterlaluan. Ibu menjodohkanku dengan Chanyeol tanpa persetujuan dariku dan tiba-tiba memajukan tanggal pernikahan tanpa aku dan Chanyeol tahu, dan sekarang ibu ingin aku memakai gaun? Apa ibu membenciku?"

Nyonya Byun menunduk dengan bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut. Lalu kembali menatap putranya itu.

"Ya ampun sayang. Ibu menyayangimu. Kami memajukan tanggal pernikahn, karena khawatir dengan kalian. Chanyeol sudah kelas dua belas dan sebentar lagi ujian. Kami tidak ingin mengganggu belajarnya saying. Maaf sayang"

Nyonya Byun memeluk putranya yang tengah berkaca-kaca itu. Mengelus punggungnya dengan halus.

"Ibu tidak menyangka kau akan menikah. Ibu sangat senang. Dan ibu harap kau juga senang dengan pernikahan ini. ibu tahu pernikahan bukan sesuatu untuk dipermainkan. Tapi kami menikahkan kalian untuk kebaikan kalian juga, juga untuk menghindari hal yang tidak kami inginkan terjadi sayang. Kami tidak punya maksud menyengsarakan kalian. kalian pasti akan saling mencintai satu sama lain nantinya. Ibu percaya dengan itu. Dan Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang baik, dia adalah orang yang cocok untuk anak ibu yang manja ini . jadi berbahagialah"

"Ibu.."

Baekhyun memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Air matanya sudah sedari tadi berlomba keluar. kata kata ibunya begitu menyentuh hatinya. Baekhyun tahu pernikahan ini bukanlah suatu permainan yang bisa dengan mudah dimainkan . pernikahan adalah janji suci antara dua orang yang saling mencintai satu sama lain, berbagi suka duka bersama. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya?.

"Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik", Baekhyun tidak yakin.

"Tentu itu yang harus kau lakukan" ibunya tersenyum dan kembali memeluk putranya itu.

Disisi lain…

"Kau sudah besar Chanyeol. Aigo bahkan sekarang kau akan menikah dengan pria manis itu. Kau beruntung Chanyeol"

"Beruntung apa? Mungkin hanya kesalahan aku bisa menikah dengannya"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Dia adalah suamimu yang mungil, kau harus menjaga. Juga itu bukanlah kesalahan. Itu adalah anugerah terindah Chanyeol. Harus syukuri itu juga berbahagialah."

"Iya ayah"

"Ingat kau harus menjaganya Chanyeol. Ini adalah pernikahan kalian, walaupun kalian dijodohkan, kalian harus saling menyayangi satu sama "

"Aku .. aku ti- aku berjanji akan menyayanginya"

Chanyeol menghela nafas keras. Entahlah apa dia bisa memegang janjinya pada sang ayah yang jelas jelas sangat menginginkan pernikahan ini . Juga entah kebahagian apa yang dijanjikannya itu. Otaknya berkata bahwa dia tidak bisa memenuhi janji itu tapi hati kecilnya bisa menjanjikannya itu semua.

.

"Apa kau Park Chanyeol bersedia menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit "

"Saya bersedia"

"Dan kau Byun Baekhyun apakah kau mau menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit"

"Saya bersedia"

Nyonya Byun dan juga nyonya Park menangis haru. Keduanya bahagia kedua putranya bisa menikah dan mereka jadi besan. Tapi harapan terbesar mereka adalah keduanya bahagia. Itu saja.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk kearah tamu undangan yang melihat teman mereka ini. Ada juga wali kelas mereka berdua bersama suaminya. Ini memang pernikahan yang ditutupi, sebab mereka masih anak sekolah dan itu dilarang menikah. Tapi entah apa yang bisa membuat mereka diizinkan oleh sekolah untuk menikah.

"Pengantin pria Chanyeol silahkan memakaikan cincin kepada pengantin pria Baekhyun"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berhadapan. Baekhyun sedari tadi menunduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Chanyeol saat tiba di altar. Dan sekarangpun Baekhyun masih menunduk.

"Jangan menunduk terus, apakah lantai itu jauh lenih menarik dari pada wajah suami yang ada didepanmu ini?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang tengah mengambil cincin dalam kotak beludru yang disodorkan kepadanya. Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan ukiran nama didalamnya. Mengambil cincin yang lebih kecil dengan ukiran beraksen inggris 'Chan&Baek'. Tak mungkin Chanyeol memakai yang lebih kecil bukan.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun. Memandang lekat sebelum memasangkan cincin itu pada jadi manis Baekhyun. Sebuah senyum manis terukir dibibir Chanyeol. Bukan senyum mengejek seperti yang biasa Baekhyun lihat. Senyum itu lebih seperti menenangkan dan sangat tulus.

Setelahnya ganti Baekhyun yang memasangkan cincin untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun dapat merasakan bagaimana besar dan hangatnya tangan Chanyeol . menyenangkan . itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan. Entah karena apa.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian berdua sudah menjadi suami,, istri? Ah.. suami suami yang tepat walaupun sedikit aneh memang. Silahkan suami mencium suami"

Mata Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol membesar, keduanya berpandangan. tak menyangka jika ada acara ciuman. Mereka masih anak sekolah, juga terasa aneh. Noona Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan kamera untuk memotret mereka. Jangan lupakan senyum lebar , bahkan matanya berbinar.

"Haruskah pastur?" Tanya Chanyeol pada pastur yang tersenyum manis menunggu ciuman keduanya. Dan pertannyaan Chanyeol hanya dijawab anggukan oleh pastur itu. Baekhyun melotot mendengarnya. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat.

"Kalau kau berani menciumku, malam nanti kau tidur diluar"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain"

Bibir tebal Chanyeol menyentuh permukaan bibir Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol merengkuh erat pinggang lelaki yang tingginya 11 cm dibawahnya. Andai Chanyeol tidak merengkuhnya mungkin Baekhyun sudah jatuh atau lebih parah pingsan mungkin. Kaki Baekhyun mendadak lemas. Bibir keduanya menempel sejenak lalu dimulai dengan Chanyeol yang bergerak melumatnya perlahan. Detik kelima ciuman itu terlepas dan diruangan itupun dipenuhi dengan suara tepukan tangan yang menggema dan juga teriakan maupun siulan menggoda. Terdengar Yoora yang lebih mendominasi. Dan itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Kedua pipinya memerah. Itu adalah ciuman pertama Baekhyun.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.40 malam. Semua orang sudah pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Yang tersisa hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di apartemen mereka. Setelah upacara pernikahan tadi, semua keluarga memutuskan untuk berpesta diapartement pengantin baru itu.

"Bukankah ini adalah hari mereka berdua? Jadi ayo berpesta"

"Merekakan pengantin baru, biarkan mereka menikmati malam indah mereka ibu"

"Aigo, mereka masih sekolah. Belum boleh melakukan hal yang legal bagi suami saja setelah lulus sekolah. Iyakan Chanyeol Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja , mana boleh berbuat aneh"

"Baiklah ayo berpesta"

Keluarganya sudah pulang dan ini lah akhirnya. Tisu bertebaran dimana-mana. Botol soju juga tercecer. Setelah minum semuanya mabuk. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak bisa minum tapi memaksakan beginilah akhirnya, tertidur disofa dengan terlentang. Bau soju tercium tajam. Chanyeol beruntung hanya minum sedikit saja. Jadi dirinya tak sampai mabuk parah.

"Kau menyusahkan saja Byun.. ah aku lupa kau sekarang Park. Astaga "

Chanyeol tertawa sendiri. Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur dan mabuk begini terlihat lucu. Apalagi dengan pipi yang bersemu merah itu. Menggemaskan berjalan menuju kearah sofa yang tengah ditiduri Baekhyun. Berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan kepala Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Bibir itu. Tadi pagi Chanyeol menciumnya. Bahkan masih terasa manisnya bibir itu. Rasanya sangat ingin Chanyeol merasakan bibir itu lagi, tapi egonya melarangnya. Itu tidaklah benar. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol lebih memilih menggendong Baekhyun kekamar mereka.

.

"Hoamm" Chanyeol bangun dan merenggangkan otot nya yang kaku. Orang disampingnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Masih pukul 6 pagi, terlalu pagi jika Baekhyun berangkat kesekolah. Lalu Chanyeol bangkit dan menggerakkan kakinya keluar kamar. Terlihat Baekhyun dengan penampilan yang masih berantakan khas bangun tidur tentunya dimeja makan.

Baekhyun menoleh sesaat dan melanjutkan mengoles selai pada roti yang ada dipiringnya.

"Kau tidak memasak sarapan?" Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memasak" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar.

Setelah selesai mengolesi selai, Baekhyun duduk dan memakan rotinya. Chanyeol hanya diam melihat Baekhyun makan. "Kenapa?" siapa yang akan nyaman jika ditatap intens saat sedang makan?..

"Kau tidak mengoleskan selai untukku?" Baekhyun berdecak, menatap Chanyeol malas, "Lalu apa gunanya tanganmu itu?"

Chanyeol meminum susu coklat yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Meneguk sekali dan kembali menatap Baekhyun "Kau kan istriku" .Baekhyun yang akan menelan makanannya tersedak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Setelah meminum air yang disodorkan oleh Chanyeol Baekhyun mendelik tajam. "Jangan mengungkit itu lagi".

"Kenapa? pernikahan kita bahkan baru kemarin. Kau tentu masih ingat bukan?" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya , tangannya mengambil roti dan juga selai nanas yang ada didepannya," Harusnya kau jadi istri yang baik" lanjutnya.

Helaan napas keras terdengar didepannya, "Baiklah aku akan menjadi ISTRI yang baik, kau dengar itu." Dengan sengaja Baekhyun menekankan kata istri pada ucapannya, dan lihatlah lelaki jangkung didepannya tengah menyeringai puas. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak kearah kepala Baekhyun dan menepuk kepalanya pelan, "Istri yang baik, jadi… ini" lalu Chanyeol menyodorkan piring dengan roti yang baru setengahnya diolesi selai itu. Dengan kesal Baekhyun meraihnya, menatap garang Chanyeol.

"Hhahahaha…" Baekhyun mendecih mendengar tawa Chanyeol yang menggelegar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengaitkan jemarinya dimeja. Jongin dan kris didepannya sedang bergurau. Walaupun baru mengenal dan berbeda tingkatan, mereka cepat akrab. Ditambah dengan Jongdae yang baru saja bergabung. Lengkap sudah kericuhan dimejanya. Sesekali Baekhyun juga menaggapinya.

"Baek, kemana kau kemari tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Ah.. aku ada acara keluarga" Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan kris. Ia sudah menyiapkan alasan untuk itu.

"Kenapa bisa sama dengan Chanyeol ya, kemarin aku kekelasnya dan Chanyeol juga tidak masuk sekolah"

"Ah.. begitukah. Mungkin hanya kebetulan." ,Baekhyun tersenyum. Kris mengangguk.

"Acara apa Baek?" Tanya kai penasaran. "Ehm.. Sepupuku menikah kemarin"

"Baiklah, cepat habiskan makanmu sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" Baekhyun mengangguk, untung tidak curiga

"Tapi Baek, aku baru tahu kau memakai cincin" Jongdae menarik tangan kirinya dan mengamati cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya itu. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menariknya lalu tersenyum.

"Ibuku yang memberikannya"

"Jika ibumu yang memberikannya harusnya kau memasangkannya di jari tengah atau dimanapun bukan dijari manis , mungkin orang akan salah sangka nanti"

"Ah, benarkah. Aku lebih nyaman dijari manis Jongin"

Baekhyun berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, hari ini dirinya tidak berangkat bersama dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengaku demam, entah itu kebohongan atau kenyataan ia tak tahu. Hanya saja tadi sewaktu ia ingin memeriksa dahi lelaki jangkung itu, ia menolak dan menepis tangan Baekhyun, juga jika dilihat tidak ada tanda-tanda seorang pasien demam.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Jongin." Dahinya berkerut melihat nada panggilan riang yang ditujukan padanya. Tak biasanya. Lalu tangan Jongin tak bergerak menuju bahu sempitnya. Merangkulnya erat. Dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelasnya.

"Kau terlihat senang." Jongin tersenyum lalu melepas rangkulannya dan tangannya bergerak kebelakang kepala, menggaruk pelan, "Ya, begitulah. Orang tua baru pulang dari New York".

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "Kau mau bertemu dengan mereka?" Tanya Jongin.

Kepalanya menoleh cepat kearah Jongin dan pipinya yang mendadak memanas, tangannya terangkat keudara. Bermaksud menolak, "Tidak , tidak terima kasih" penolakan itu membuat Jongin mengeryit heran,"Kenapa?" Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Hanya saja mungkin mereka lelah, jika mereka sudah tidak lelah aku akan ikut kesana." Jongin menggeleng, " Mereka kemarin sore, jadi tidak mungkin masih lelah. Juga mereka ingin pergi kepantai katanya", mata Baekhyun mendelik.

"Kau berencana mengajakku kepantai?" Jongin menggeleng, "Mungkin minggu nanti , kau harus ikut bersama kami. Oh sudah sampai" Jongin mengangguk dan masuk mendahului Baekhyun kedalam kelas.

"Memang untuk apa aku ikut kepantai, aku bukan anggota keluarga mereka, kenal Jongin pun masih belum lama" batin Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.." lambaian tangan kyungsoo membuat ia berjalan lebih cepat kearah bangkunya.

"Baek, nanti temani aku ketoko buku ya, aku akan membeli beberapa buku"

"Baiklah, lagipula au tidak sedang sibuk"

"Yeay. Kau yang terbaik"

Tak lama setelahnya bel masuk berbunyi. Dan siswa yang semula amat ramai mendadak diam. Guru Han telah datang.

.

Baekhyun memasukan kode apartementnya. Guru Han memberinya tugas yang amat banyak dan esok hari harus dikumpulkan. Padahal besok kelasnya ada ulangan Bahasa Inggris. Guru Han memang tidak pernah main-main dengan tugas yang diberikan. Jika siswanya menolak pasti akan dilipat gandakan jumlah soal itu. Benar-benar.

Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan akan berganti menjadi sandal rumah. Tapi pandangannya teralih pada sepasang sepatu Nike perpaduan biru dan putih. Seingatnya ia tidak punya sepatu semacam itu, ataukah milik Chanyeol? Atau ..

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap seseorang yang memandangnya terkejut. Luhan hyung."Oh, Luhan hyung?" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis – terpaksa lebih tepatnya- memandang Luhan yang kelihatannya sedang berbincang dengan Chanyeol.

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Luhan penasaran saat Baekhyun sudah mengganti sepatunya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan dan Chanyeol yang berdampingan.

"Aku.. aku-" matanya melirik kearah Chanyeol meminta bantuan, "Baekhyun mau meminjam buku hyung" sahut Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan. Chanyeol berdiri dan melangkah menjauh, member kode Baekhyun yang diam kikuk. "Ayo, bukunya didalam kamar" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan sebelum berdiri mengikuti Chanyeol kekamar mereka.

"Yak, kenapa kau pulang bukankah kau ada ekstrakulikuler hari ini?" Chanyeol mendelik keara Baekhyun yang menatapnya kesal. "Hari ini libur, dan juga kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ada Luhan hyung. Seharusnya kau menghubungi aku sebelumnya" decakan kesal keluar dari bibir Baekhyun lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol sengit.

"Pulsaku habis."

"Cih, ganteng-ganteng tidak punya pulsa." Lalu menghela napas panjang dank eras, "Jadi aku harus pura-pura meminjam buku lalu keluar begitu" Tanya Baekhyun satelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Chanyeol mengangguk, "Lalu aku harus kemana? Aku sangat ingin tidur" wajahnya memelas, mungkin agar Chanyeol tidak jadi mengusirnya..

"Terserah kau saja, pokoknya jangan ganggu aku, jarang-jarang Luhan itu perhatian padaku" sungut Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, hanya kali ini aku akan berbaik hati. 3 jam, aku memberimu waktu 3 jam. Jadi nanti pukul 6 sore aku akan pulang. Aku tidak peduli jika Luhan sudah pulang atau belum" lalu setelahnya Baekhyun keluar dan menghampiri Luhan yang duduk sambil memegang ponsel. Mungkin sedang berkirim pesan.

"Oh, sudah ketemu bukunya?" Tanya Luhan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah buku fisika tebal. Dan memberikan kepada Baekhyun.

"Ini" Baekhyun menerima dengan malas. Tentu saja, buku ini sangat tebal dan lagi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak membutuhkan buku super tebal itu. Melihatnya saja sudah malas apalagi harus membawanya. Oh no..

"Terima kasih Chanyeol hyung. Aku akan mengembalikannya lusa" Baekhyun tersenyum paksa ke Chanyeol yang memicingkan matanya. Entah karena apa.

"Luhan hyung, aku permisi pulang duluan" baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, "Kenapa tidak makan disini sekalian. Aku akan memasak untuk Chanyeol" Baekhyun diam, dadanya berdebar keras yang tak ia ketahui penyebabya. Ia membalikkan badannya, "Tidak usah, ibuku sudah memasak dan sedang menungguku pulang" ia bohong. Tentu saja.

"Begitu, Sayang sekali kan Chanyeol" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam melamun terkejut saat Luhan memanggilnya, "Iya, Sayang sekali"

"Permisi" Dan Baekhyun hilang dibalik pintu.

.

Sehun memandang jalanan sekitarnya yang agak ramai. Banyak orang yang tertawa bersama, entah itu tua, muda ataupun anak-anak sekalipun. Tentu saja berhubung ini adalah sabtu malam. Iya malam bagi orang yang berpasangan. Andai kekasihnya ada disampingnya, pasti akan jadi malam yang indah. Makan bersama, bercerita banyak hal bersama. Hah. Menyebalkan. Sungguh saat mengingat orang yang membuat kekasihnya itu sibuk disabtu mala mini. Sebenarnya bukan salah orang itu juga, kekasihnya marah padanya karena ia terlalu sibuk.

Sehun memasuki kedai es krim yang berada disebrang jalan. Saat matanya menelusuri orang-orang yang ada disana, tampak seseorang yang dikenalnya. Yah walaupun tidak akrab, tapi yah menghabiskan waktu untuk ngobrol bersama tak apa kan.

"Hey." Sapa sehun menghampiri seseorang itu yang langsung menoleh kearahnya. Raut wajah bingung yang didapatnya.

"Hey, siapa ya?" Tanya orang itu hati-hati.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kita satu sekolah, walaupun kita berbeda tingkatan. Boleh aku duduk, Baekhyun?" yang dibalas anggukan oleh lelaki manis didepannya.

"Sunbae atau Hoobae?"

"Sunbae. Oh Sehun"

"Ah, sehun sunbae . jadi kau teman sekelas Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan senyum, ia tak tahu jika Sehun menyeringai kearahnya, "Kau kenal dengan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu menyendokkan es krim strawberry yang dipesannya.

"Jadi kenapa sunbae disini saat sabtu malam seperti ini?"

"Panggil Hyung saja. Dan kekasihku marah" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan."Kau harusnya meminta maaf"

"Aku sudah, dia bilang sudah memaafkanku tapi dia masih merajuk padaku"

Dan obrolan mereka berlanjut hingga malam. Mengabaikan ada atau tidaknya seseorang yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Baekhyun meregangkan otatnya yang kaku, duduk lama membuat otonya keram. Tentu saja, apalagi sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam. Mungkin Luhan sudah pulang. Baekhyun tidak pernah berfikir sebelumnya untuk menikah diumur yang masih belasan tahun. Ayolah, ia masih kelas 2 SMA dan tiba-tiba dijodohkan lalu menikah. Dan sekarang tinggal bersama. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang diterimanya. Mengabaikan perasaannya dan memilih membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Sampai saat inipun ia masih ingat betul akan petuah yang ibunya berikan padanya saathari pernikah kemarin itu. Ya, Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Amat bersalah. Ia masih belum menerima bahwa ia sudah menikah. Menikah dengan seseorang yang dulunya menjadi sahabatnya.

"Dari mana saja baru pulang"

"Maaf. Aku pikir Luhan masih betah disini. Berlama-lama denganmu" entah kenapa Baekhyun mengucapkan itu. Dadanya sedikit sesak saat mengingat Chanyeol dan Luhan bersama disini tadi.

"Ya, dia baru pulang sekitar pukul 7 tadi. Astaga kau tahu, dia memasak untukku baek. Walaupun masakannya sederhana tapi dia rasanya sangat enak dan sangat istimewa untukku. Tapi menyebalkan sekali, tadi aku hampir saja menciumnya jika tidak ada telpon sialan yang mengganggu itu" mata Chanyeol berbinar saat mengatakannya dan terlihat kesal saat diakhir kalimat. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang tersedak air yang baru saja diminumnya. Berciuman?

"Otak mesum." Ucap Baekhyun lalu membalikkan badannya menuju kamar mengacuhkan teriakan Chanyeol yang ditujukan untuknya. Badannya sangat lelah dan ia butuh tidur sekarang ini bukan ceramah dadakan seperti tadi.

"Kau mau kemana aku belum selesai" teriak Chanyeol . Baekhyun hanya mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melambai tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Aish" Chanyeol berdecak kesal kearah Baekhyun yang menjauh memasuki kamar.

.

"Luhan ayolah, kau tahu aku sangat sibuk karena itulah aku jarang menghubungimu. Mengertilah ." Luhan menghela napas dan menutup matanya sebentar lalu membukanya sedetik kemudian.

"Harusnya kau memberitahukan aku jika kau sibuk sehun. kau tahu aku sengguh mengkhawatirkan mu tapi kau malah santai saja." Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari sehun yang ada didepannya.

"Kau juga sibuk dengan Chanyeol, kau melupakan aku. Kau hanya menghubungiku jika malam hari saja" sehun mengatakan dengan keras berusaha mengalahkan suara angin diatap sekolah ini. Ia menghela napas lalu tangannya meraih tangah Luhan, menggenggamnya erat, "Kita sama-sama sibuk, kau dengan Chanyeol sedang aku dengan olimpiade matematika sialan itu. Kita sampai lupa berkomunikasi. Aku tidak mau hubungan kita berakhir dengan masalah seperti ini. Jadi maafkan kekasihmu yang sibuk ini, sayang." Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap sehun yang menatapnya intens. Lalu ia ikut mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Aku sedikit melupakanmu, jika bukan paksaan aku juga tidak mau melakukannya." Sehun tersenyum lalu tangannya mengacak rambut Luhan perlahan. Wajahnya mendekat turun mengecup pucuk hidung Luhan lalu tertawa setelahnya.

.

Baekhyun berjalan kekantin sendirian, entah kemana perginya kyungsoo. Dia menghilang begitu be istirahat berbunyi. Sebenarnya ia malas pergi kekantin sendirian seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Terpaksa. Mungkin ia akan menemukan kris atau Jongin atau mungkin sehun. entah.

"Baekhyun" teriak seseorang. Ia menoleh mendapati kris dengan Jongin yang sedang meminum jus yang sudah dipesannya. Ia menghampiri keduanya.

"Mana temanmu yang seperti burung hantu itu?" Tanya kris pada Baekhyun yang sudah duduk didepannya.

"Entah, dia menghilang begitu bel berbunyi tadi."

"Baek, kau tidak mau mengajak temanmu yang tinggi dengan mata panda itu bergabung . ia seperti kebingungan" tunjuk kris pada tao yang baru datang. Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Tao!" yang dipanggil menoleh kearah sumber suara. Lalu mulai berjalan kearah suara.

"Duduklah."

"Kenapa seperti kebingungan tadi?"

"Aku mencari Lay tapi tidak ada dimana-mana" tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tanpa mengetahui seseorang yang menatapnya gemas.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Seseorang menatap lapar kearahnya" ucap Jongin yang sedari tadi diam.

"Eum" tao mengangguk lalu pandangannya bertemu dengan kris yang menatapnya. Tao membalas dengan senyum kecil yang mana menmbuat kris dalam hari berjingkrak kegirangan.

.

.

.

"Baek, ayo pulang bersama" ajak Jongin.

"Tidak usah, aku akan naik bus" dahi Jongin berkerut,"Bukankah biasanya kau diantar?" Baekhyun mendadak gelagapan. "Orang tuaku sedang pergi keluar kota"

"Kalau begitu aku antar kau pulang. sekalian makan aku sangat lapar. Aku tadi hanya membeli minuman dikantin" paksa Jongin.

Baekhyun bimbang, seandainya ia diantar Jongin pulang, pasti lelaki berkulit tan itu akan mengetahui apartementnya dan Chanyeol. Tapi jika menolak dia pasti curiga. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa..

"Baiklah" – Ia menyetujuinya.

"Baek, ayo pulang" ajak kyungsoo yang baru datang.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Guru Joo , jadi ya begini" dilanjutkan dengan cengiran kyungsoo.

"Ayo"

"Bagaimana jika dengan kyungsoo sekalian?" usul Baekhyun.

Jongin menghela napas, "Baiklah" lalu ia berjalan dibelakang keduan lekaki manis yang tengah berbincang tentang majalah yang tak ia ketahui.

.

"Terima kasih atas teraktirannya Jongin, kau sangat baik" Jongin dan Baekhyun sudah sampai diapartement Baekhyun. hanya diluar tidak didalam apartement. Gawat bisa-bisa.

"Iya, terima kasih juga kau mau menemaniku makan dengan kyungsoo juga" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu berjalan masuk meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tetap pada tempatnya. Berdiri melihat kearahnya.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa ruang tamu, memejamkan matanya barang sedetik.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televise.

"Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan aku saat aku pulang malam? Aku tidak pernah mengurusi urusanmu saat kau pulang jam berapapun." Jawab Baekhyun. lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya, menatap Chanyeol sebentar.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Kau tahu baek, Luhan adalah pacar sehun" Chanyeol menghela napas pendek, "Mereka sudah pacaran untuk waktu yang lama"

"Itu salahmu kalau kau sakit hati. Kau tidak mencari tahu lebih dahulu"

"Itu karena mereka tidak pernah dekat saat disekolah, aku jadi tidak tahu"

"Seseorang yang tidak dekat dengan orang lain, belum tentu ia tidak punya pacar. Ingat itu" Baekhyun berdiri mengambil air putih di dispenser, meneguknya pelan, "Kau menyuJonginnya?"

"Aku menyuJonginnya, tapi entah mengapa saat dia mengatakan dia punya pacar aku tidak merasa kesal atau cemburu menurutmu apa itu?"

"Mungkin kau hanya mengaguminya, jadi kau tidak cemburu saat dia bilang punya kekasih" Baekhyun datang dengan beberapa makanan dan minuman ringan, "Atau mungkin kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai saudaramu sendiri"

"Entahlah, oh. Juga kemana kau pergi dengan Jongin?" Tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Hanya pergi makan, dia bilang dia lapar". Chanyeol mendengus, "Hanya karena dia lapar kau menemaninya"

"Tentu, karena makan sendiri saat tidak menyenangkan"

"Bilang saja, dia mau dekat denganmu"

"Maksudmu?"

Dengan sedikit tidak yakin Chanyeol mengatakannya, "Pendekatan?" lalu ia mengendikkan bahunya asal dan memakan snank yang ada digenggamannya.

"Haa?"

.

.

.

"Baek nanti ayo kita kerumahku, ibuku ingin bertemu dengan mu" Baekhyun menoleh

"Aku? Untuk apa?"

"Kau sudah bilang mau kemarin, lagipula aku sudah membicarakanmu kepada ibuku"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, "Yakk, apa yang kau bicarakan tentangku? Awas kalau kau membicarakan yang jelek-jelek" Baekhyun mengangkat sendoknya menakuti Jongin dengan memukul kepalanya.

"Aku hanya bicara kenyataan, aku bilnag Baekhyun adalah temanku yang paling baik, dia juga cantik walaupun dia lelaki, badannya mungil dengan rambut hitam legam dan poni menutupi dahinya. Dia benar-benar cantik" Jongin tersenyum, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang wajahnya kian memerah, entah itu malu atau menahan amarah atau mungkin keduanya.

"Kau sungguh bicara seperti itu?" teriak Baekhyun yang membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh kemejanya termasuk Chanyeol, sementara Jongin tersenyum paksa dan mengangguk mohon maklum.

Jongin mengangguk polos,"Itu faktanya", Baekhyun menggeram "Kau bodoh" lalu ia meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri yang sibuk tertawa pelan.

Chanyeol berdiri, membuat Luhan, Sehun dan Lay menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lay

"Aku pergi sebentar" lalu Chanyeol berlari menuju pintu keluar kantin, menyusul seseorang .

"Lu, mungkin berhasil" sehun menatap Luhan disampignya dengan senyum yang jarang diperlihatkannya . "Aku akan sangat senang jika itu terjadi"

"Kalian semua sungguh aneh" Lay menggeleng dan melanjutkan makannya.

.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Baekhyun, ia sendiri tak tahu untuk apa mengejar Baekhyun. hanya saja ia mendadak kesal melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah keluar kantin dengan Jongin yang teritawa pelan. Apakah Jongin melakukan sesuatu yang aneh?.

"Baek kau didalam?" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu sebuah kamar mandi yang ia yakini Baekhyun berada didalam sana.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun keluar, seperti dugaannya.

"Kenapa tadi tiba-tiba pergi dari kantin? Apa yang Jongin lakukan padamu?" Tanya Chanyeol beruntun. Untung saja kamar mandi sedang sepi, jika ramai mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Jongin hanya bilang kalau ia menceritakan aku kepada ibunya sehingga ibunya ingin bertemu dengan ku. Itu saja. Ck." Lalu Baekhyun keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diam merenungi tingkah lakunya. Tentu saja, memang untuk apa ia pergi mencari Baekhyun dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Hanya saja ia sedikit kesal atau marah mungkin melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dan juga Jongin. Entah dengan alasan apa ia sendiri tidak tahu. Dan yang paling memalukan, ia bertingkah layaknya seorang kekasih yang cemburu kepada kekasihnya yang ketahuan berselingkuh. Konyol .

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedikit aneh dengan perilaku Chanyeol saat dikamar mandi tadi walaupun terselip rasa senang dalam hatinya. Mengingatkannya pada perlakuan mereka dulu saat JHS. Sebenarnya hanya ia yang berlaku demikian.

"Chanyeol , ayo satu kelompok dalam paduan suara. Saat ada suaramu pasti bagus."

Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah membaca buku komik, menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan menuju bangkunya. Jarak bangku Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang cukup jauh , Chanyeol berada dibaris ketiga dari depan sebelah pintu masuk sedang Baekhyun bariran kedua sebelah jendela.

"Maaf, baek tapi Yoo Eun sudah mengajakku, dan aku menerimanya"

"Apa? Kenapa begitu? Keluar dari kelompok Yoo Eun dan satu kelompok denganku"

"Tidak bisa baek, aku sudah berjanji satu kelompok dengan Yoo Eun. Kau harus mengerti dan aku tidak bisa mengingkarinya"

"Tapi kita sahabat"

"Sahabat tidak harus selalu bersama baek"

"Aku membencimu"

"Baekhyun.. Baekhyun.. aish"

Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Baekhyun yang sudah lari keluar kelas. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin satu kelompok dengan Baekhyun, tapi Yoo Eun memaksa, jika tidak maka Baekhyun akan dijaili oleh Yoo Eun. Si pembuat masalah dikelas. Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Dan saat paduan suara, tim Chanyeol lah yang menang. Sedang Baekhyun hanya mendapat juara 2. Bukan masalah menang atau kalah yang membuat Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol, tapi karena pria itu tidak mau bersamanya. Hingga hubungan mereka yang perlahan-lahan menjauh.

Itu konyol. Menurut Baekhyun. saat itu ia hanya iri Yoo Eun bisa berkelompok bersama Chanyeol. Dan ia juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin meminta maaf tapi egonya yang besar membuat ia tidak berani hingga saat ini. ia ingin Chanyeol lah yang meminta maaf padanya. Tentu karena ia yang keras kepala.

"Ibu" suara Jongin mengema. Lalu muncul seorang wanita yang Baekhyun perkirakan berumur 40-an tapi tidak tampak kerutan diwajahnya. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat saat emnyadari ia ada dibelakang Jongin. Lalu Jongin bergerak memeluk ibunya dan mencium pipinya. Anak kesayangan.

"Baek, ini ibuku. Ibu kenalkan ini Baekhyun . yang selalu kuceritakan itu" mata Jongin berbinar saat mengatakannya. Ibu Jongin melihat kearahnya lalu merangkul lengannya dan mengajak duduk disofa.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Jongin ambilkan temanmu minuman"

"Jongin sering bercerita tentangmu", Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, "Iya, dia sudah menceritakannya padaku"

"Dia sangat jarang menceritakan temannya padaku. Dan aku pikir kau orang yang special bagi putraku" sebuah jus strawberry yang diambil Jongin didapur datang. "Minumlah"

"Baiklah, ibu pergi dulu, dan baek makan malam lah disini. Aku akan masak banyak"

"Ah, tidak-"

"Tidak apa-apa, sekalian bertemu ayah Jongin"

Ibu Jongin keluar, meninggalkan anaknya dengan Baekhyun berdua.

"Baek, ayo kekamar. Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik" Jongin menarik Baekhyun ke lantai atas. Ada dua pintu yang Baekhyun lihat. Satu berwarna coklat dan yang satu putih. Lalu mereka masuk kepintu yang berwarna putih. Kamar Jongin lebih tepatnya. Saat masuk Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan banyaknya miniatur yang ada , dari kendaraan sampai taman-taman. Ini menganggumkan batin Baekhyun. ia tidak menyangka jika ia dikelilingi para kolektor. Iya kolektor, Chanyeol yang mengoleksi berbagai macam komik hingga Jongin yang mengoleksi miniature.

"Wow" ucap Baekhyun setelah diam beberapa lama. Jongin tertawa kecil

"Aku mengoleksinya sejak aku JHS"

"Bukankah ini mahal-mahal" Tanya Baekhyun, Jongin mengangguk "Memang api kalau suka mau bagaimana lagi"

"Keren"

"Duduklah, akan mengambil camilan dulu" Jongin keluar. Baekhyun menghela napas. Tangannya mengelus cincin dijari manisnya.

"Maaf"

Jongin kembali dengan membawa beberapa snack dan soda. Menaruhnya dikarpet yang ada dibawah.

"Turunlah, ayo duduk disini" Baekhyun menurutinya,"Ceritakan tentangmu baek" dahinya berkerut

"Maksudmu?"

"Ceritakan tentang kehidupanmu, bagaimana kau dirumah apa hobimu atau apapun itu. Aku ingin mendengarnya"

"Tidak ada yang special, aku hidup seperti lainnya. Hobiku, entahlah. Aku tidak punya hanya saja biasanya aku akan pergi keluar sejenis traveling jika ada waktu. Itu saja"

"Kekasihmu?"

"Aku tidak punya kekasih" – tapi suami lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Apa?"

"Mau jadi kekasihku? Aku tidak punya kekasih" Baekhyun diam , dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jongin-" ucapannya terhenti saat lelaki dihadapannya ini menempelkan bibirnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Tentu saja. siapa yang tidak kaget saat seseorang menyatakan perasaan dan langsung menciumnya disatu waktu.

Jongin melumat bibirnya pelan, ia terlihat menikmatinya karena Jongin menutup matanya. Perlahan Baekhyun ikut menutup matanya membalas lumatan dibibirnya. Jongin tersenyum, tangannya semakin mendekatkan kepala Baekhyun memperdalam ciumannya.

Bayangan Chanyeol yang menciumnya membuat Baekhyun mendorong kai. Ia tak tahu mengapa saat ia berciuman dengan Jongin malah muncul wajah Chanyeol dalam benaknya, apa yang salah dengannya ? akhir-akhir ini dadanya berdegup kencang saat Chanyeol memelukknya kala tidur.

"Aku pulang dulu." Lalu Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Jongin meninggalkan pemiliknya yang menyesali perbuatannya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

a/n :

Nothing ~ just I hope you enjoy with this story..

Review, fav, and foll. Silahkan..

.

( 23 September 2016)

BabyXie


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle :**

Happy Ending

 **Author :**

BabyXie

 **Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol , Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre :**

Romance, Friendship

 **Rating :**

T+

 **Length :**

[ 4/4 ] Short Story

 **Summary :**

Dulunya mereka dekat, karena sesuatu mereka menjauh. Hingga akhirnya perjodohan mempertemukan mereka. "Kau bisa merubah takdirmu"/ "Sayangnya aku tidak mau mengubah takdirku bersamu"/ "Ck"

 **Disclaimer :**

Cerita ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan bukan suatu kesengajaan. Nama-nama yang ada dalam fanfic ini milik mereka sendiri.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo bertebaran. BL (Boys Love).Bahasa campuran.

If you Don't Like Don't Read . Please! RnR!

.

.

[CHANBAEK AREA]

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Baekhyun berlari keluar dari rumah Jongin. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Ia sempat berpapasan dengan ibu Jongin yang menanyainya hendak kemana. Baekhyun membungkuk dan meminta maaf lalu berlari. Ia tak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri. ia berciuman dengan Jongin tapi yang muncul dibenaknya malah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengacak rambutya hitamnya. Chanyeol menginvasi otaknya. Apakah ia jatuh cinta dengan lelaki itu?. Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah berpikir ia jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengannya kan baek" Baekhyun berjalan menuju halte yang tampak sepi. Hanya beberapa orang disana. Matanya memandang kecincin itu lagi, mereka menikah tapi tak ada perasaan yang terlibat. Walaupun saat pernikahan ia berjanji kepada ibunya bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang istri yang baik untuk Chanyeol. sampai sekarang bahkan ia merasa kalau ia bukanlah istri yang baik. Mana ada istri yang baik tidak bisa memasak.

Tin..tin

Baekhyun menoleh. Mobil sport merah berhenti disampingnya.

"Sedang apa berjalan seperti orang bodoh begitu. Masuklah ." Baekhyun diam menatap sang pengemudi yang menatapnya kesal . wajahnya memerah tanpa sebab yang berarti.

"Cepatlah"

Setelah Baekhyun masuk. Mobil merah itu berjalan kencang melewati halte bus yang belum dilewati Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menatap keluar jendela.

pipinya tiba-tiba saja memerah, "Aku tadi berciuman dengan Jongin"

Ckitt…

Mobilnya direm mendadak, membuat Chanyeol mendapat umpatan dari beberapa mobil yang menyalipnya . lalu mobilnya ditepikan dijalan "APA? KAU CI-CIUMAN DENGAN JONGIN?" Baekhyun mengangguk memelas. Bibirnya mengerucut dan ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang menatapnya seperti.. kesal?

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Dia yang menciumku duluan" pandangannya kembali menuju arah luar. Enggan menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya"

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Lalu kenapa kau menceritakannya kepadaku" Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun bungkam.

"Kau yang bertanya padaku"

"Walaupun kita menikah atas dasar perjodohan, harusnya kau menghargai aku sebagai suamimu baek" nada bicara Chanyeol berubah menjadi datar setelah beberapa lama diam. "Kau bisa merubah takdirmu" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Tapi aku tidak mau merubah takdirku bersamamu" matanya melihat Baekhyun yang Nampak terkejut, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bodoh" lalu Chanyeol kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Baekhyun diam berfikir apa maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar matanya menerawang jauh, ia melamun.

.

.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah makan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang tengah menonton tv. Tapi yang ditanya hanya diam, enggan menjawab. Lalu ia berdiri mematikan tv dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun, setengah berteriak.

"Aku tidak lapar"

"Kau marah padaku?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti tanpa menoleh ia menjawab,"Pikirkan sendiri"

Baekhyun menghela napas, sikap Chanyeol berubah. Seperti marah kepadanya. Mungkin kah karena insiden ciumannya dengan Jongin. Andai Chanyeol tahu yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun melangkah menuju sofa dengan ramen yang baru dimasaknya. Menyalakan tv seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol tadi. Memindah-mindah channel mencari yang menurutnya menarik. Ia cukup yakin Perutnya akan kenyang menghabiskan 1 porsi ramen.

Bel berbunyi. Tak biasanya seseorang datang. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu tentang apartement ini hanya keluarga dan .. Luhan. Mungkin Luhan yang datang dan Chanyeol yang mengundang. Ia segera berdiri dan melihat intercom , memang benar Luhan.

"Masuklah hyung"

"Hai" Baekhyun tidak tahu jika Luhan datang dengan Sehun. Mungkin ia akan berpikir dua kali untuk membukakan pintu jika tadi melihat Sehun.

"Wah, apartementmu sungguh mewah baek" Sehun menatap sekelilingnya yang memang diisi dengan barang yang cukup mewah. Baekhyun mengangguk seadanya.

"Aku disini-"

"Aku sudah tahu baek, Chanyeol yang menceritakannya padaku. Semuanya" Luhan mengelus punggung pelan. Mencoba menenangkan.

"Hyung" Chanyeol keluar dengan pakaian yang rapi. Hoodie hijau menutupi badannya dan celana hitam yang pas dikakinya. Rambutnya pun dinaikkan menunjukkan dahinya. Ia menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun.

"Aku baru saja, mau rumahmu hyung"

"Kenapa kau datang kerumah seseorang yang sudah mempunyai kekasih sedang kau punya istri disini" ucap Sehun menyindir. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya tajam sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dan surprise aku disini"

"Sedang apa disini hyung?"

"Kami mendapat tugas" Luhan menyeringai membuat Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol was-was dengan apa yang akan dikatakan, "Jadi kami ditugaskan oleh Yoora noona untuk mengawasi kalian berdua disini. Dan kami akan tinggal beberapa hari disini untuk itu." Lanjut Luhan.

"Kenapa harus tinggal disini. Disini tidak ada kamar kosong." Ucap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam. Dia tidak setuju dengan ucapan kedua kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kau tenang saja, kami sudah diberi kunci kamar yang terkunci. Jadi tenang saja. kami tidak akan menyusahkan kalian kok" ucap Sehun santai seraya memakan camilan yang ada dimeja. ia bahkan menaikkan kakinya layaknya seorang tuan rumah.

"Dasar, terserah kalian lah" Chanyeol berjalan kembali kekamarnya.

"Maafkan Chanyeol, sikapnya memang berubah-ubah"

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Tanya Sehun penasaran dan kaget.

"Aku mengenalnya sejak JHS" Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Lalu bagaimana kau tahu Yoora noona?"

"Aku adalah sepupunya baek, Chanyeol tidak menceritakannya?" Sehun berdecak keras. ia merasa seperti tidak diakui sebagai sepupu.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak pernah cerita apapun","Lalu kenapa tidak datang saat pernikahan kami?" lanjutnya.

"Orang-orang akan curiga, jika Chanyeol dan aku tidak masuk. Kami satu kelas kau ingatkan" , " Tapi tenang, aku sudah melihat ciuman kalian. itu romantic sekali" wajah Baekhyun memerah mengingat tentang itu. Ia berdiri dan pergi kedapur, minum.

"Tidak usah malu begitu baek. Sudahlah. Jadi dimana kamarnya?" Tanya Luhan mengamati setiap sudut ruangan yang ada. Sebuah pintu coklat disamping pintu yang dimasuki Chanyeol tadi ditunjuk Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk," Sehun bawa tasnya" Sehun yang disuruh mendengus keras tapi tetap melaksanakannya. Membawa dua tas ransel besar kedalam kamar yang telah Luhan buka sebelumnya , entah apa isi ransel itu Baekhyun sungguh tak ingin tahu.

"Baiklah, kalian istirahatlah, aku ada ulangan besok pagi" Baekhyun tersenyum menatap pasangan berisik didepannya. Ia juga tak tahu kemana Chanyeol menghilang, ia hanya masuk kamar dan Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya didalam sana.

"Ini masih terlalu awal utnuk tidur, mau masakan sesuatu?" tanya Luhan kepada Baekhyun dan Sehun yang telah selesai dengan urusan tas. Baekhyun menggeleng dan Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, karena aku adalah kekasih yang baik, maka aku akan meminjam dapur dan memasakkan kekasih jelekku ini sesuatu, bolehkan?" Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk menggeleng. Pasangan didepannya sangat manis dan amat romantis, ia jadi iri. Baekhyun sempat menyesal mengira jika Luhan jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol hanya karena mereka dekat,tapi disisi lain ada perasaan lega yang melingkupi hatinya.

.

.

"Chanyeol, kau tidur?" keadaan didalam kamar sungguh gelap, hanya cahaya yang berasal dari bulan diluar sana yang membuat kamar ini terlihat sedikit terang. Lampu dari luar ruangan hanya menyinari sebagian saja, hanya nampak selimut yang berantakan dan tampak menggembung. Lampu tidur bahkan tidak dinyalakan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan menyalakan lampu yang ada disamping pintu, tapi sebuah tangan malah memegang tangannya dan membuat Baekhyun menjerit reflek.

"Baekhyun" Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya dalam dan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan pintunya sudah tertutup dan Chanyeol yang sudah ada didepannya. Mendorongnya, yang membuat punggung Baekhyun menempel dipintu.

"Lepaskan Chanyeol, ada apa denganmu?" Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pergelangan tangannya. Tapi Chanyeol mengeratkannya. Penampilan Chanyeol saat ini sungguh berantakan, dengan mata yang sayu dan memerah juga rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini baek" lirih Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandang lelaki didepannya tidak mengerti,"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol menyakitinya, pergelangan tangannya bahkan sudah memerah.

"Kau berciuman dengannya baek"

"Kau berciuman dengan lelaki lain" suaranya terdengar putus asa. Bahunya terasa berat, kepala Chanyeol menyandara dibahu kanannya. Tangannya sudah terlepas dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Terlalu ragu untuk memeluk Chanyeol.

"Maaf" hanya itu yang mampu dikatakannya. Sungguh andai ia tidak mengatakan tentang ciuman mungkin Chanyeol akan biasa saja. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol marah, ia berciuman dengan lelaki lain? Apa alasannya? . Baekhyun tak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang Chanyeol yang dekat dengan siapapun. Baekyun hanya mengamatinya dari jauh, tidak bertanya ataupun bertindak. Ia cukup tahu diri.

Kepala Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun intens, tangannya merambat memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, mendekatkan tubuh keduanya. Mempersempit jarak yang ada. Tangan kirinya bergerak kepipi Baekhyun, mengelusnya pelan. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir tipis yang lembab kerena pemiliknya berulang kali menjilati bibinya itu.

"Aku benci ketika kau dekat dengan yang lain, baek"

"Chanyeol" jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat. Lalu Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya dan memeluknya kembali. Kaki Baekhyun melemas sampai rasanya ia tak bisa menopang berat badannya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun lirih yang seketika membuat tubuh Baekhyun meremang. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu diperutnya yang terbang. Ia sungguh terkejut dengan pernyataan Chanyeol. lalu Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menjauh, membuka pintu balkon dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dipagar balkon. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menyadarkan tubuhnya dipintu yang terkejut.

Ini begitu cepat. Bahkan membuatnya tak bisa mencernanya dengan baik.

.

.

"Luhan, kemarilah. Cepat" teriak Sehun yang membuat Luhan yang tengah mengupas apel terhenti. Ia berdecak kesal lalu datang kekamar menghampiri Sehun yang berteriak dengan masih membawa pisaunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang terpaku pada laptop miliknya itu. Sehun tidak menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan menyuruh mendekat. "Lihat ini" lalu Sehun menyetel ulang sebuah video rekaman yang tadi dilihatnya. Tampak dua orang yang sedang berhadapan atau berdempetan? Membelakangi kamera. Tampak mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat seseorang didepannya yang menyandar kepintu terkejut.

"Chanyeol, bergerak cepat", Sehun menggeleng "Ia mengatakan mencintai Baekhyun tapi langsung pergi sebelum mendengar jawabannya. Bodoh " ucap Sehun tetap memperhatikan video itu. Tapi sebuah pisau mengagetkannya.

"AAAAAAHHHH Pisaumu" Pisau itu mengacung kearah layar laptop itu yang membuat Sehun memundurkan badannya menjauhi Luhan.

"Oh maaf"

"Dasar bodoh, harusnya kau dengar jawabannya dulu idiot bukan langsung pergi kebalkon seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan juga kenapa kau hanya memeluknya dan mencium keningnya bukan bibirnya. Dasar Chanyeol bodoh " Luhan menghela napas dramatis, hingga tanpa sadar mengacung pisau yang dibawanya. Ia sungguh kesal dengan Chanyeol yang amat lambat dan bodohnya.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan melihat tubuh Sehun meringsut mundur menjauhinya. Pandangan Sehun jatuh pada pisau yang dibawanya.

"Kau mau membunuh kekasihmu ?" tanya Sehun takut.

"Iya, kenapa? Kau mau lari?"

"Luhan" teriak Sehun menggema lari keluar kamar entah kedapur mungkin. Luhan terkekeh pelan lalu kembali melihat rekaman cctv yang terpause itu. Sebenarnya bukan idenya maupun Sehun untuk memasang cctv dikamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ini murni permintaan Yoora. Ia ngotot memasang cctv dikamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekaligus mengirim Sehun dan Luhan untuk bermalam diapartement pasangan pengantin itu, agak memalukan dan kekanakan mungkin. Dengan alasan untuk membuat kedua sejoli yang menikah tanpa cinta – kata Yoora- untuk saling mencintai, dengan ide- ide aneh Yoora. Sungguh .

.

.

"Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun pelan. Ia sudah didepan pintu balkon menatap Chanyeol yang membelakanginya . Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun Mata keduanya bertemu, untuk beberapa saat Baekhyun terhanyut, pandangan Chanyeol kearahnya begitu intens membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Baekhyun mendekat, tangannya terangkat keleher Chanyeol , menarik mendekat kearahnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu jika memeluk Chanyeol akan semenyenangkan ini. Saat ia tidur dengan Chanyeol yang memeluknya, ia merasa aman dan hangat, jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat seperti saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol. " Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak memperdulian Chanyeol yang tidak membalas pelukannya. Sungguh, ia lega telah mengatakan perasaannya. Setelah Chanyeol meninggalkannya , Baekhyun duduk disofa. Meyakinkan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol bersama dengan lelaki atau perempuan lain. Bagaimana ketika Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Ia benci itu semua. Baekhyun juga mengingat sikapnya terhadap Chanyeol ketika ia didekatnya, jantungnya akan berdegub kencang, dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Juga perutnya yang serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan. Kakinya yang mendadak lemas ketika Chanyeol memeluknya seperti tadi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" gumam Baekhyun tepat ditelinga kiri Chanyeol. Sejenak Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang menegang karenanya. Mereka diam. Perlahan tangan Chanyeol membalas pelukannya, merengkuh pinggangnya pelan dan semakin mengeratkannya. Baekhyun bisa merasakan Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum dibelakangnya. Mereka diam beberapa waktu dan menikmati pelukan pasangannya satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih" Baekhyun tesenyum dan mengangguk. Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tersipu malu. Baekhyun menunduk enggan menatap Chanyeol didepannya. Ia sungguh malu. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Tangannya terulur kepipi halus Baekhyun. Mengusapnya pelan dan mengangkat wajah Baekhyun untuk menatapnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik, Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Pipi dan telinganya memerah.

"Kau malu?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, ia berusaha mengangkat wajah Baekhyun agar mau menatapnya, "Ayolah, lihat aku. Aku mau melihat wajah cantik istriku" goda Chanyeol.

"Aku laki-laki Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tangannya yang sedari tadi menggantung dileher Chanyeol perlahan hendak dilepas. Tapi keburu tangan Chanyeol yang memegang tangannya untuk tidak melepasnya.

Chanyeol merendahkan badannya, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya. Dahi mereka menempel satu sama lain, dengan terpaksa Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Senyum Chanyeol menular ke Baekhyun. Hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Baekhyun"

"Hm?"

"Baekhyun"

"Hm?"

"Sayang?"

"Chanyeol-" Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Ia memang menunggu Baekhyun memanggil namanya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Chanyeol menciumnya untuk kedua kalinya. Ia ikut memejamkan matanya saat melihat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya kekiri menyesap bibir bawah Baekhyun pelan. Ia tersenyum saat Baekhyun membalas ciumannya. Tangannya mengerat dipinggang Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun pun bergerak mendekatkan wajah Chanyeol memperdalam ciuman, ia melumat bibir atas Chanyeol. Saat lidah Chanyeol bergerak ingin mengajaknya bertarung lidah dengannya, Baekhyun membuka mulutnya perlahan. Menyambut dengan senang hati.

"Chan-" Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan bibirnya lagi, seolah tidak mengijin Baekhyun untuk bicara barang sejenak. Tangannya mengusap naik turun pinggang Baekhyun menggodanya. Kakinya menuntun Baekhyun bergerak masuk, menuju ranjang mereka.

Brukk..

"Aaa... aaaa" Yoora mengepalkan tangannya dan berteriak kencang. Matanya menatap kearah layar laptop yang menampilkan dua orang yang tengah berciuman hebat. Mereka bahkan menuju ranjang, apakah akan terjadi? Yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu?

"Kau hebat" teriak Yoora. Yang membuat ayahnya serta ibunya datang mengunjungi kamarnya. Melihat apa yang membuat anak sulung mereka berteriak kencang memekakkan telinga. Mereka langsung membulatkan matanya melihat dua orang yang saling bertindihan. Apalagi saat menyadari jika yang ada dalam video itu adalah anak mereka , Chanyeol dan juga menantunya Baekhyun.

"Astaga" Nyonya Park membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya dengan tangan saat melihat Chanyeol membuka kancing kemeja yang digunakan Baekhyun. Walaupun gelap, tapi ia masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia tidak menyangka jika anaknya menjadi liar jika diranjang. Ia kasihan dengan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol cepat lakukan" Yoora berteriak mengabaikan kedua orang tuanya yang menatapnya kesal. Iya kesal, seharusnya itu menjadi privasi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Ctakk..

Yoora menatap kesal kearah ayahnya yang memukul kepalanya. Wajah ayahnya dan juga ibunya sudah memerah entah itu kesal atau malu Yoora tak tahu. Ia tak peduli.

"Kenapa kau memasang cctv dikamar mereka? Kau mau melihat mereka berbuat mesum?" Tuan Park menatap kesal kearah anaknya, sementara nyonya Park telah pergi keluar kamar.

"Ayolah ayah, aku hanya mau melihat perkembangan hubungan mereka bukan melihat mereka berbuat mesum. Jika melihatnya itu adalah bonus ayah" bela Yoora , pandangannya kembali kelaptop yang menampilkan gambar yang lebih intim. Yoora segera menutup layar laptopnya. "Dasar tidak tahu malu" ucapnya kesal. Wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Kau yang tidak tahu malu, dasar " Tuan Park langsung memukuli lengan Yoora yang membuat Yoora berteriak kencang,"Ibu.." teriaknya yang menggema.

.

.

"Sehun, cepat matikan" Luhan mengguncang bahu Sehun kencang.

"Tidak mau, ini sedang seru Luhan"

"Yakk, itu privasi orang Sehun"

"Wow Chanyeol sangat keren"

"Dasar bodoh" Luhan menutup dirinya dengan selimut hingga kepalanya. Mengabaikan Sehun yang berteriak heboh dengan video porno chanbaek. Berkali-kali Luhan mengumpati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam hati. Seharusnya mereka tidak melakukannya sekarang bukan? Lakukan saja saat mereka sudah pulang. Ia kesal sendiri dengan pasangan yang tampaknya baru mendeklarasikan cintanya itu.

.

.

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol pelan tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, yoda"

"Kenapa kau masih menggunakan panggilan itu Baby Smurf, itu sangat aneh" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Baekhyun. Mengecupnya berkali-kali, yang membuat Baekhyun bergerak gelisah karena geli.

"Dingin" cicit Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya diperut Baekhyun. Tentu saja, pintu balkon masih terbuka lebar, angin malam tentunya memasuki kamar mereka.

"Aku kan hangat, peluk saja aku" Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol. Ia sungguh iri. Lengan Chanyeol keras dan sediki berbentuk. Sedangkan miliknya. Kecil dan seperti tidak ada ototnya. Badannya juga kecil, yang membuatnya tenggelam dipelukan Chanyeol yang badannya besar.

"Sayang?"

"Hm?"

"Dimana Jongin menciummu?" suara Chanyeol terdengar tenang, tapi Baekhyun tahu ia tengah cemburu.

"Kau sudah menghapus ciumannya"

"Dimana baek"

"Dibibir?"

"Dasar Jongin sialan, aku akan memukulnya besok karena berani mencium istri orang"

"Dia tidak tahu aku sudah menikah yoda"

"Tetap saja" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan tangannya terulur mengelus helaian rambut hitam Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencuri satu kecupan dipipiya. Yang membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Chanyeol, melumatnya pelan dan melepasnya.

"Tidak usah dipedulikan yang penting aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol tersenyum

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda. Baekhyun tampak berpikir, ini terlalu imut bagi Chanyeol. Pose berpikir Baekhyun, dengan tangan yang didagunya dan bibirnya yang terlipat kedalam.

"Entahlah, aku bau menyadari baru-baru ini"

"Ayolah baek"

"Sudahlah aku ngantuk. Selamat malam sayang"

"Aish"

.

.

.

"Baek, apa itu merah-merah dilehermu?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan, ia segera menaikkan kerah leher seragamnya agar tidak nampak.

"Entahlah, mungkin digigit nyamuk" ucap Baekhyun kaku.

Bukan nyamuk baek tapi Chanyeol. Sahut Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan menggangguk seadanya. Mereka berdua tengah memasak, sebenarnya buka memasak juga karena hanya menyiapkan roti panggang dan juga selai. lalu tampak Sehun, ia sudah rapi dengan seragam. Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan mengecup pipi Luhan lalu duduk dimeja makan. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan tersipu malu. Baekhyun yang meihatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia juga ingin seperti itu.

Chanyeol keluar dengan tas yang sudah bertengger manis dibahunya. Menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengecup singkat bibirnya yang membuat pasangan didepannya salah tingkah. Setelah melihat adegan ranjang mereka kini malah melihat ciuman live, siapa yang tidak salah tingkah.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menoleh menatap Sehun dan Luhan yang menatapnya aneh. Keduanya menggeleng.

"Kau cukup berani Park" ucap Sehun lalu memakan roti yang sudah disiapkan Luhan untuknya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Sehun mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan melanjutkan memakan rotinya.

.

.

Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun dan juga Chanyeol keluar dari apartement. Keempatnya berangkat bersama-sama menuju sekolah, sehun yang membawa mobil sendiri bersama luhan dan Chanyeol yang bersama Baekhyun. mobil merah Chanyeol keluar lebih dulu dari basement , meninggalkan mobil sport kuning milik sehun dibelakangnya.

Keadaan hening didalam mobil Chanyeol, Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Suasana canggung tergambar jelas. Berbeda dengan mobil sehun yang penuh dengan candaan sehun dan luhan.

"Sehun, kira-kira kenapa gajah bisa sebesar itu, kenapa tidak seperti kucing yang imut ?" luhan bertanya pada sehun yang focus kejalanan. Sesekali matanya menatap sehun.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena gajah tidak akan imut bila kecil" jawaban absurd sehun mengundang tawa luhan. Walaupun tidak lucu sama sekali, luhan tetap tertawa. Sesekali tangannya memukul sehun dan dibalas dengan ringisan manja sehun.

"Baek, kenapa diam saja?" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kejendela, pipinya memerah malu. "Memangnya mau bicara apa?" Chanyeol menghela nafas, ini agak canggung karena Baekhyun diam dari yang biasanya banyak bicara dan tidak bisa diam itu.

"Biasanya kau banyak bicara. Kenapa sekarang diam. Apa.." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, lalu tersenyum "kau malu?" tanyanya disertai seringaian yang membuat pipi Baekhyun tambah memerah.

"Untuk apa aku malu, aku tidak malu kok" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol disampingnya lalu mengalihkan wajahnya setelah tahu Chanyeol juga menatapnya intens. "Shit.." umpat Baekhyun.

"Hey, kau tidak perlu mengumpat sayang, itu tidak baik" bibir Baekhyun mengerucut saat tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengacak-acak rambutnya. Lalu tangannya yang sedari tadi diam, bergerak memukul Chanyeol bertubi-tubi. Untung sudah disekolah, jadi tak masalah untuk memukulnya. Jika dijalan, resiko kecelakaan sudah didepan mata.

.

.

Jongin melepas helmnya , ia menatap sekelilingnya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan sendiri. Jongin dengan cepat berjalan menuju kearahnya mencoba untuk berjalan berdampingan bersama.

"Kyungsoo" yang dipanggil menoleh, melihat teman sekelasnya yang napasnya terengah. Ia tersenyum manis. "Hey, Jongin" sapa Kyungsoo. Lalu keduanya berjalan bersama.

"Kau berangkat sendiri?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Lalu menunjuk sebuah mobil hitam yang masih dipekarangan sekolah, "Aku diantar oleh paman Jung" jawabnya. Tak sengaja tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh tangan Jongin, ia tersentak kaget, "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja"

"Tidak apa"

"Kau tidak bersama Baekhyun?" lanjutnya.

"Baekhyun diantar oleh supir juga, tapi aku tadi melihat Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol sunbae" ia mengingat-ingat. Itu jelas Baekhyun, seseorang yang mungil dan rambutnya berwarna hitam legam dengan tas coklat yang menggantung dipunggungnya. Dan ia jelas tahu, hanya satu mobil sport merah disekolah, milik Chanyeol.

"Bersama Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku tadi akan memanggilnya, tapi sudah keburu jauh dan aku juga melihat mereka berdua …. Berciuman?" mata Jongin membulat sempurna, ingatannya kembali kehari kemarin. Saat ia mencium Baekhyun dikamarnya dan Baekhyun yang langsung lari pulang. ia juga sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun dan belum diberi penjelasan yang pasti tentang itu. Jongin menggeram marah, dengan Chanyeol? Baekhyun sungguh tega jika ia malah berkencan dengan Chanyeol dan pura-pura tidak kenal saat Jongin mengajak keduanya berkenalan.

"Jongin, kau mau kemana?" panggil Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin malah berjalan terus melewati kelasnya. Lalu Jongin melihat kebelakang, ia tampak kaget. Lalu tersenyum dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, aku tadi sedikit melamum"

"Ya, aku tahu, aku memanggilmu ribuan kali dan kau malah diam membisu seperti patung berjalan, mengabaikan aku yang berbicara padamu seperti orang bodoh" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

Jongin gelagapan, ia sungguh tidak bermaksud "Sungguh, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikanmu" Jongin reflek memegang tangan Kyungsoo, iaberjengit kaget lalu menarik tangannya cepat. Lalu berjalan masuk kelas dengan cepat. Entah mengapa jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang saat Jongin memegang tangannya tadi. Wajahnya mendadak memerah lalu ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras dan memukul kepalanya. Tanpa sadar jika semua warga dikelas menatapnya heran dan aneh.

"Jongin" ia menoleh, menatap orang yang memanggilnya dengan raut bersalah, lalu setengah berlari menghampiri Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, sungguh maafkan aku, aku sungguh menyesal melakukan itu padamu" tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, aku kemarin hanya sedang sedikit kecewa padamu, juga sampaikan permintaan maafku pada ibumu. Aku kemarin langsung lari begitu saja" lelaki berkulit tan itu menggeleng, "Tidak.. tidak itu salahku-"

"Aku memaafkanmu Jongin, tapi aku ingin memberitahukan satu hal padamu." Haruskah Baekhyun mengatakan yang sebenarnya mengenai hubungannya dan Chanyeol?. Bagaimana jika Jongin, temannya itu marah dan kecewa padanya karena berbohong?.

Ia menghela napas pelan. "Eum.. aku sebenarnya sudah-"

TETT..TETT

Bel sialan –umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

Lalu tersenyum kearah Jongin yang menatapnya penasaran, "Aku akan memberitahumu nanti saat bel istirahat. Ayo masuk dulu"

.

.

"Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang, Baek" Tanya Jongin dengan nada menuntut. Raut dingin juga tercetak diwajahnya. Angin diatap menerbangkan helaian rambut coklat Baekhyun yang menunduk. "Aku takut"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya takut memberitahukannya. Maafkan aku"

"Sudahlah, Baek. Aku kecewa padamu" beberapa siswa tampak berlalu lalang dibawah, entah dengan tempat tujuan mana yang dituju."Andai kau mengatakan lebih awal, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu Baek"

"Maaf"

"Pergilah, sebelum aku tambah marah padamu"

"Kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Baekhyun" panggil Jongin memperingatkan.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau butuh sendiri." Baekhyun melangkah pelan menuju pintu atap, sesekali ia melihat Jongin yang ada di batas pagar mendesah frustasi.

"Bagaimana mungkin" ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin" Jongin menoleh, mendapati Kyungsoo yang ada dibalik meja-meja yang telah rusak. Ia lalu berdiri menghampiri Jongin. Tangannya menepuk pelan bahu tegap itu, lalu tersenyum manis, "Masih banyak yang menyayangimu kim, hanya kau saja yang enggan melihat sekeliling. Aku contohnya"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu acuh, lalu berjalan menjauhi Jongin yang tampak bingung. Ia tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ia berhenti sebentar, "Aku menyukaimu bodoh" lalu ia keluar begitu saja.

.

.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Tidak biasanya" Tanya Kris, disamping Chanyeol sudah ada Baekhyun dengan jus strawberrynya yang hampir setengahnya terkuras. Tanpa banyak kata, ia menunjukkan tangan kirinya, lebih tepatnya, jari-jarinya. Chanyeol juga mengangkat tangan kiri Baekhyun.

"Kalian.." ucap Kris tergagap. Lalu beberapa orang lainnya seperti Kyungsoo dan juga Jongdae ikut melihat, ketiganya menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Kalian menikah?" teriak Kyungsoo keras. Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan, dan melanjutkan makannya. Tepatnya Chanyeol yang menyuapi Baekhyun.

"APA?" teriak ketiganya bersamaan.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Epilog

"Baek, ayo publikasikan hubungan kita" ucap Chanyeol bersemangat. Ia menatap Baekhyun berbinar. Saat melihat Baekhyun yang menggeleng, binarnya langsung menghilang. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Kenapa?"

"Ck, Kita bahkan baru semalam pacaran"

"Kita kan sudah menikah"

"Tapi aku maunya pacaran" Baekhyun ikut emosi menghadapi makhluk jenis Chanyeol.

"Kita sudah sah, baek" tetap tak mau mengalah.

"Aku tidak mau, jika kepala sekolah tahu bagaimana?. Dasar bodoh"

Seringaian Nampak disudut bibirnya, Baekhyun yang disampingnya berdecak keras, pasti hal bodoh lagi. "Baiklah, tidak mau tidak apa-apa, tapi aku akan menciummu sekarang. Itu akan membuktikan banyak hal"

"Itu Terserah kau saja, tapi aku tidak akan memberimu ciuman hingga 2 bulan kedepan" seriangian Chanyeol menghilang tergantikan wajah melas.

"Ayolah, Baek"

"Tidak"

"Baekhyun"

"Chanyeol"

.

.

.

THANK YOU^^

a/n:

Udah end aja ini cerita, oke emang ini fanfic yang super aneh dengan alur yang gak jelas dan yeah jadinya kayak gini lah. ditambah dengan konflik yang garing, atau emang gak ada konfliknya?.

untuk yang review,yang fav dan juga follow, makasih ya. Itu bikin tambah semangat loh walaupun gak dibales dan aku baca berulang2. Oke sekian dulu, terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca. bye!

.

(08 Oktober 2016)

BabyXie


End file.
